El profesor de Anya
by BCharlotte
Summary: Anya es una muchacha que viaja a estudiar Artes a China y termina enamorándose perdidamente de su profesor de Artes Musicales, hay muchos personajes interesantes metidos en esta Historia. Vale decir como siempre que Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz-san n/n ¡Disfruten! Espero que esto tenga muchos capítulos, pero eso dependerá de su apoyo :3
1. Esbozo de la historia

Mi personalidad siempre fue muy poco común a la de las demás mujeres, era mucho más tímida que cualquier muchacha que yo conociera, todas eran reveladas, les gustaba demostrar que eran bellas, yo por el contrario no era precisamente una persona con gran autoestima o algo así, pero siempre hubo alguien que creyó lo contrario. MI nombre es Anya Braginskaya, nací en Rusia pero viajé a China a estudiar algo relacionado con Arte, ahí conocí a uno de los hombres que se volvería el más importante de mi vida, lamentablemente era mi profesor, su nombre era Wang Yao.

-Anya –sonrió-: llevas dos meses en mi clase de música y te has vuelto muy buena, te felicito –su sonrisa era hermosa, se impregnaba en cada célula de mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de mirarlo.-

-Muchas gracias, Yao –me sonrojé, ya que sin querer lo había llamado directamente por su nombre tuteándolo, él sólo me miró alegremente.-

-Aru –se sonrojó un poco, no supe por qué-: el viernes te haré un examen ¿Sí?, para que te prepares bien.

-¡Da~!

Realmente estudiar para sus pruebas me era muy reconfortante, lo veía como una manera de ganarme su respeto y cariño, aparentemente lo estaba consiguiendo, eso era muy bueno para mí.

Esa escuela de Arte en China estaba llena de personas encantadoras, entre ellas se encontraba uno de mis mejores amigos, Gilbert Beilschmidt, un lindo tipo, algo egocéntrico, compartíamos todo, absolutamente todo. Por lo menos llevábamos diez años de conocernos, ya que lo había conocido cuando era más joven. Yo en esa escuela de Artes tenía bastantes ramos, entre ellos Artes Visuales, con un profesor bastante particular, Francis Bonnefoy, aunque le encantaba que hiciéramos cosas incómodas.

-¡Hoy, mis amores! –decía, usualmente usaba esos términos-: necesito una voluntaria entre la clase para que los demás logren captar totalmente su esencia y la dibujen ¿Está bien? –guiñó el ojo muy sugerentemente, solía ponerme muy nerviosa, no como lo hace Yao, me explico, a veces que se pusiera tan cerca era intimidante-: ¡Anya! –dijo y me sacó de mis pensamientos.-

-¿Sí? –dije, extremadamente nerviosa.-

-Tu figura es perfecta para lo que quiero hacer –sus ojos se llenaron de brillo, parecía un demente-: ¿Puedes venir?

-S-sí –asentí.-

El tema es el siguiente, a mí no me gusta mi cuerpo, las demás chicas parecen todas tal delgadas, con un cuerpo lleno de armonía. En esa clase podría haber salido cualquiera, por ejemplo Isabel Fernández, que es de España, posee una belleza espectacular, también Elizabeta Héderváry, a la que Gilbert quiere en secreto, una persona como él no confiesa los sentimientos tan fácilmente. Pero volviendo a mis problemas tuve que salir al frente de la clase, con la cara expectante de los compañeros de mi clase y, Francis me colocó frente a su rostro y dijo sin ningún tipo de tapujos:

-Anya ¿Podrías quitarte la ropa?

Definitivamente esto era un poco inesperado, usualmente nos hacía dibujar cuerpos desnudos o cosas por el estilo, pero era la primera vez que pedía algo así.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –dije, todos quedaron atónitos.-

-No te asustes –me miró muy de cerca-: No quiero que te desnudes completamente, quiero que quedes en ropa interior –no me lo tomen a mal, pero era muy incómodo, además comenzó a salir algo de sangre de su nariz.-

Luego de mucho pensarlo, hice lo que mi profesor me dijo, me pidió que me sentara en la mesa del profesor, para que los demás me dibujaran. Así fue como lo hice. Gilbert me miraba desde su puesto, se reía y estaba algo sonrojado, aunque eso es normal en él. Además, ambos nos habíamos visto así antiguamente.

Las cosas parecían ir bien, Francis también me dibujó, también me tomó una foto de hecho, eso fue bastante incómodo, todo era demasiado incómodo. Pero hubo algo que destruyó toda la dignidad que me quedaba. Yao apareció por la puerta, parece que debía hablar con Francis, cuando abrió ambos nos quedamos mirando por largo rato.

-F-Francis, aru –dijo finalmente, bastante nervioso-: ¿Podemos conversar?

-¡Oui! –asintió felizmente-: Querida Anya, quédate ahí un momento hasta que tus compañeros terminen el primer boceto.

-Da~ -sonreí cuando salió, muy en el fondo estaba esperando un momento así.-

-¡Anya! –dijo Gilbert-: ¿Estás bien? –tenía claro a qué se refería, eso lo volvía aún más incómodo.-

-¡Silencio! –dijo, y miré hacia abajo.-

-Con el rostro así de rojo, te ves muy bonita –dijo Francis repentinamente en mi oído, casi me da un infarto.-

-¡P-Profesor! –lo miré.-

-Los chicos parecen haber acabado, así que puedes vestirte. Merci –sonrió.-

Asentí con una sonrisa y me coloqué la ropa, volví a mi asiento al lado de Gilbert, miré su croquera, su dibujo era bastante bonito, no parecía ser yo.

-Es muy bonito –sonreí.-

-Tú lo eres, Anya, no tanto como yo, claro –rió-: pero lo eres. Probablemente dejaste pensando a ese profesorcito –me guiñó el ojo, me sentí realmente incómoda.-

-Anya, el profesor Yao dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo a solas –sonrió.-

-¿Da~?

Lo que pasaría después, fue lo más sorprendente.


	2. Leves conflictos

En el momento que salí de la clase para conversar con Yao, él parecía más nervioso de lo que normalmente estaba. Me sonrió ampliamente, todo indicaba que iba a decirme algo, pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que podía ser.

-Anya, aru –suspiró-: Recuerdas que te mencioné que ibas a tener un examen el viernes ¿No?, bueno, creo que podemos aplazarla un poco para que aprendas algo más y me des todo eso ¿Está bien?

Aparentemente una vez más malinterpreté una situación. Probablemente él jamás me diga algo de lo que quiero escuchar, porque principalmente en esta escuela está prohibido relacionarse con los profes, o eso pensaba. Aunque habían muchas excepciones, por ejemplo a Francis se le nota ser una persona extraña, y eso pasaba más allá de los límites. Él cada año conquistaba a algún alumno o alumna, sí como bien lo han notado, el francés era todo un pansexual –o eso era lo que yo creía-: La leyenda dice que tuvo un gran amor en el pasado, una mujer hermosa llamada Juana, que por motivos que nadie conoce con exactitud se marchó hace mucho tiempo. Eso fue cuando Francis recién llegó a enseñar a esta escuela, amaba a la muchacha principalmente porque al igual que él, era francesa. Actualmente, se dice que tiene andanzas con un muchacho que también va en mi curso, pero es más reservado, habla poco y tiene unas grandes cejas. Su nombre es Arthur Kirkland.

-Anya –escuché una voz conocida-: Necesito tu ayuda –suspiró-: es con respecto a lo que Francis nos pidió hacer en la clase de Arte.

-Arthur –dije, sonriendo-: ¿Qué pasó?

-Es que ciertos aspectos de ti no quedaron del todo bien, ¿podrías venir conmigo para terminarlo?

-Seguro –dije, algo nerviosa.-

Lo acompañé, de forma relajada, pero seguía considerando que el trabajo que nos había dado Francis, era de lo más incómodo. Cuando llegué a su habitación, estaba el francés de rubio cabello sentado en la cama de Arthur, que tenía una bandera Británica.

-Anya, mon amour –sonrió-: ¿Accediste a ayudar a Arthur?, que dulce.

-¿Francis, qué hace usted aquí? –pregunté muy interesada, parece que los rumores eran ciertos.-

-Ahora nada –suspiró-: que estén bien ¡Adieu!

El francés salió con su usual estilo, Arthur me miró, era difícil no prestarle atención a su rostro, tenía unos profundos ojos verdes y las cejas le ponían a cualquiera de nervios.

-¿Anya? –me miró intrigado-: ¿Pasa algo?

-No –suspiré-: ¿Necesitas mi ayuda no? Muéstrame tu dibujo.

El dibujo de Arthur era bastante bueno, no tanto como el de Gilbert, debo admitir, pero estaba bueno. Noté que le faltaba algo en la expresión de mi rostro, pero ¿Qué cara puse en ese momento? No lo sé. Su dibujo me mostraba con una gran melancolía, a diferencia del dibujo de mi amigo prusiano, que me mostraba más que nada nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo, Anya? –me preguntó, era bastante educado.-

-Me gusta cómo te quedó –sonreí-: pero ¿Me veía algo triste en ese momento?

-No del todo, lo sé –suspiró-: por lo mismo quiero que me ayudes, quiero captar una buena expresión en tu rostro para poder terminar el dibujo.

-Comprendo, te ayudaré en lo que necesites, en serio.

No supe cómo colocar el rostro, era todo muy extraño.

-¿Qué piensas con respecto al profesor de Música? –me dijo, sentí como mi corazón se apretó y mi rostro ardió-: Me dijeron que te tomara una prueba personal el viernes, porque eres algo así como su prodigio –rió cuando me miró-: ¡Oh!, ese era el rostro que buscaba, por favor mantente así.

Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido, aparentemente todos mis compañeros hubieran optado por dibujar mi rostro al saber de la presencia de Yao.

-Pero hablando en serio –dijo por un momento mirándome a los ojos-: ¿Piensas algo sobre él? ¿Qué tipo de admiración le tienes?

Sus preguntas no hacían más que producirme miedo, y ganas de salir corriendo de su habitación. En un momento así llegaría Gil a salvarme, como siempre lo hace, porque él en cierto aspecto, es como mi hermano.

-Disculpa si mis preguntas te incomodan –sonrió-: pero no sabía si te gustaba o algo, aunque yo supongo que tienes algún tipo de relación con el muchacho de cabello plateado, ¿o me equivoco?

-Claro que no –dije, rápidamente-: nos conocemos desde la adolescencia, sólo eso.

-¿Qué hay de Yao, Anya? Puedes confiar en mí.

En realidad no sabía si podía hacerlo, todo este asunto me ponía aún más nerviosa.

-Como comprenderás, yo también tengo mis secretos. Una familia conservadora que vive en Inglaterra, que me manda dinero para seguir estudiando, porque al fin y al cabo, estoy estudiando lo que quiero. También hago cursos de gastronomía –sonrió, o eso creo-: Y verás, ellos no saben absolutamente nada de mi condición.

-¿Condición? –dije, comenzaba a llamarme la atención el asunto.-

-Exactamente, ellos no saben que ya no soy el varón heterosexual de la familia, y bueno, no los culparía si me llegan a odiar –suspiró.-

No me pregunten por qué, pero siempre lo hago. Es muy común en mí, así que lo abracé, jamás creí que llegase a corresponder el abrazo, pero así fue. Me dio la impresión de que soltó un poco de lágrimas, luego siguió hablando.

-Además, estoy haciendo algo que no está permitido. Me arriesgo a demasiadas cosas, es terrible.

-Creo que deberías hacer lo que tú consideres mejor, Arthur.

Me miró asombrado.

-Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Anya.

Quizás no debió decir eso, pero era verdad. Por cierto, quién pensé que sería mi salvador, llegó más tarde de lo esperado.

-¡Anya! –dijo el oji-rubí melodramáticamente-: ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados, por qué no me avisas que vendrás a ayudar al cejotas éste!

La cara de Arthur no mostró mucho agrado por el comentario, pero tomando en cuenta que yo estaba ahí decidió no decir nada, me pareció bien.

-Tranquilo Gil, vamos, tenemos cosas de que conversar y además debes terminar tu dibujo de Arte –sonreí-: ¡Nos vemos, Arthur!

-Bye, lady Anya –dijo sonriendo, nunca se le veía sonreír.-

Suspiré pesadamente y me fui con Gil de la mano, usualmente hacíamos eso. En el camino hacia las habitaciones, desgraciadamente me encontré con Yao. Lo miré y sonreí.

-Hola.

-Hola –me dijo dulcemente.-

-Mañana te daré un repertorio, necesito que participes en un concurso, si no te molesta.

-Claro que no –sonreí.-

-Espero que nos veamos.

Ambos sonreímos y Gil me apretó la mano con fuerza, eran según él señales para re-afirmar algo que hubiera dicho, en este caso estaba más que claro. Él me decía que Yao en cualquier momento se me confesaría o algo así, definitivamente Gilbert estaba loco.


	3. Sentimientos Complejos

Esa noche fue bastante interesante, no podía dormir. Miré a mi lado y vi la cama de Gilbert, él estaba durmiendo con un peluche de pollito, si le dijera a alguien esto seguramente me mataría, pero éramos tan buenos amigos que eso no ocurría.

-Anya –dijo de repente-: ¿Puedes venir?

Miré extrañada a Gil, pero fui hasta su cama y me coloqué a su lado, éramos como hermanos después de todo.

-Tengo un problema –suspiró y me miró-: ¿Recuerdas mi problema con Elizabeta?

-Sí, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Ella quiere conversar conmigo, no sé por qué. Yo nunca le he hablado –sonrió algo nervioso-: ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer?

-Pues, habla con ella –sonreí-: no puedes saber que va a pasar sin haberlo intentado.

Y así fue como conversamos largamente esa noche, luego dormimos de modo tranquilo. Todo cambiaría al día siguiente.

Después de la clase de música, Yao me dijo que luego quería hablar conmigo, que debía ir a su habitación. Sí, como escuchan, en esta Escuela los alumnos tienen posibilidad de dormir ahí en un lugar específico, y en el otro edificio se encontraban las piezas de los profesores, yo nunca había ido, y con la cantidad de profesores no sabía si llegaría sola. Además, al descuidado de Yao se le olvidó decirme cuál era su habitación.

Fui al edificio y le pregunté a la primera persona que vi, curiosamente era el otro profesor de Música que hay en ese lugar, Roderich Edelstein.

-Disculpe –dije algo nerviosa-: ¿Dónde está la habitación del profesor Wang Yao?

El tipo me miró algo extrañado, y además parecía que me estaba analizando demasiado ¿Qué habrá pensado? No quiero ni imaginarlo.

-Sí, en el tercer piso –suspiró y me sonrió.-

Le agradecí, notando su acento alemán, pero era distinto ¿Habrá sido austriaco? No lo sé, subí al tercer piso, pensé que sería sencillo, pero no fue así. Habían aproximadamente diez habitaciones, habían dos solamente que no especificaban quien dormía ahí. Digo esto porque la mayoría de las habitaciones tenía un distintivo, algo así como una banderita pequeña pegada en la madera, lo que sea. Me quedé mirando las dos puertas, no sabía cuál elegir. Entonces fue cuando toqué una de las puertas, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Sí? –dijo una voz conocida, pero no era Yao, era Francis.-

-¡Oh, discúlpeme! –dije nerviosa-: estaba buscando otra habitación…

-¡Anya! Querida Anya –sonrió degeneradamente-: No te alteres, si querías venir a verme está bien –acarició mi rostro lentamente.-

-A Arthur no le gustaría ver algo así ¿No?

Su rostro cambió de repente.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? –me miró intrigado.-

-Nada realmente, es sólo que noté muchas cosas en las expresión de ambos –sonreí.-

-Creo que puedo confiar en ti ¿No? –sus ojos brillaron-: Como premio –rió-: guardaré cualquier secreto tuyo.

Sonreí, quizás se comprendía que estaba accediendo a eso.

Golpeé la puerta de Yao, pero nadie abrió. Me preocupé ¿Me habría escuchado?, toqué más de tres veces, además muy fuerte.

-¿Qué querías hablar con el chino? –sonrió Francis.-

-Él me citó aquí –mi pulso aumentó un poco al decir eso, y mi rostro para qué decir.-

-Ese rostro –sonrió-: ¡Es el rostro de ese día!

-¿Disculpe? –titubeé.-

-Ayer la mayoría entregó sus trabajos, todos tenían el mismo rostro que acabas de tener, incluso el de Arthur. ¿Ocurre algo con Yao, no es así?

-La verdad es que no –reí-: Él y yo somos únicamente profesor y alumna, jamás hemos sido más que eso.

-Lo dices con bastante pesar, mi querida.

Él sabía mucho con respecto a sentimientos, se le notaba. Suspiré pesadamente, él me invitó a pasar a su habitación, supuse que sería prudente, después de todo Yao debía aparecer el algún momento. Lo que más pensaba era que jamás iba a siquiera conquistar al "chino", como todos lo llamaban despectivamente, aunque era gracioso, la misma escuela se encontraba en ese lugar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú, mi querida? –dijo el francés.-

-Dieciocho –sonreí-: ¿Por qué?

-¡Oh! Precioso –dijo animado-: Yao tiene casi treinta años, yo soy más joven. Tengo veinticinco años –volvió a poner esa cara de degenerado-: Así que si un día te sientes sola, puedes venir a hablar con alguien que te comprenderá, por ser tan joven como tú –rió.-

-Seguro –dije con poca seguridad.-

Pasó más o menos una hora de conversación, comenzó a contarme acerca de su relación con Arthur.

-Es un tipo bastante bipolar –suspiró-: hay veces que puede ser un ser adorable, pero jamás le dura, creo que eso me atrajo de él. Ha sido el segundo amor de mi vida –rió-: O eso espero, espero que él comparta bien mis sentimientos.

-Estoy segura de que lo hace –dije animadamente-: ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Bueno, el hecho de que no sea totalmente sincero me confunde un poco, piensa en cómo soy yo, Anya. Yo soy bastante cariñoso, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Supongo que, sólo ella lo comprendía. ¿No?

Francis sonrió, aunque parecía algo abatido.

-Exactamente, Anya querida. Pero sé que en el fondo Arthur puede comprenderme tanto como lo hizo Juana alguna vez –suspiró.-

Creo que jamás lo vi así, solía ser una persona tan animada que te llegaba a dar miedo, en serio, pero ahora lo veía tan vulnerable que solamente quería ayudarlo, así que lo abracé. Fue un abrazo largo, usualmente hago eso con las personas. Repentinamente sentí como se abría la puerta.

-Francis, de casualidad no has visto a… -era Yao, quedó algo desconcertado.-

-Oh, Yao –dijo el francés-: por fin te presentas, esta chica te ha estado buscando.

Parecía molesto.

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo algo inquieto.-

-Como no te encontró, decidió esperar conmigo –el francés guiñó el ojo, creo que eso sólo hizo que Yao pareciera enojarse más.-

Salí sin antes despedirme de Francis, muy cordialmente claro y Yao me invitó a pasar a su habitación, era bastante bonita, con muchos adornos y una bandera china por ahí. Había un peluche de panda encima de su cama, me causó bastante ternura.

-¿No te hizo nada, verdad? –suspiró-: aru.

-No, nada de eso –sonreí-: sólo conversamos, en el fondo es una persona muy frágil –suspiré.-

-La verdad estoy un poco inquieto, Anya –me miró-: creo que hay algo que debo decirte y no sé cómo hacerlo.

-¿Dices? –sonreí algo desconcertada.-

Los ojos del hombre de chino ganaron un brillo extraño, sus ojos eran tan oscuros como su largo cabello y brillaban dulcemente. Me di cuenta como se fue acercando, demasiado rápido. En ese momento fue cuando golpearon la puerta y se tuvo que detener. Mi pecho latía con fuerza, como si eso no estuviera pasando.

-¡Oh, profesor Yao, disculpe! –era la voz de Arthur-: siempre confundo las puertas –suspiró.-

-No te preocupes, está todo bien –dijo, algo nervioso.-

Sin querer miré hacia la puerta, entonces Arthur descubrió que estaba ahí. Fue algo incómodo, lo asumo, bastante diría yo.

-Mejor no interrumpo más –dijo de forma educada, hubiera preferido que no dijera eso.-

-Perdóname Anya, no sé que me pasó, aru –su rostro estaba rojo, demasiado.-

Por un momento pensé en ayudar a Yao a dominar lo que le estaba pasando, pero ni siquiera yo podía hacerlo.

-¿Te parece si hablamos mañana mejor? –dijo, tratando de calmarse.-

Iba a contestar, pero antes de hacerlo lo miré a los ojos.

-Tienes unos bonitos ojos color amatista, Anya –dijo, algo más tranquilo.-

Respiré, me estaba empezando a faltar el aire, antes de darme cuenta él ya había posado sus labios en los míos, parecía realmente imposible.


	4. Él, el profesor Wang Yao

Mi nombre es Wang Yao, mi edad treinta años, soy profesor de Artes Musicales desde que tengo veintidós años. Usualmente jamás había generado fuertes lazos con mis alumnos, no lo consideraba importante, pero Francis se ha encargado de cambiar eso con el tiempo. Aunque no lo crean se ha vuelto un gran amigo, a pesar de las diferencias que tenemos, sé que él es una persona muy extraña, que no se gana fácilmente la confianza de sus alumnos por esa manía de ser un poco acosador, pero si lo conoces bien te das cuenta que aparte de ser muy degenerado, es una dulce persona. Además que, cuando yo entré a trabajar aquí, él era el practicante de otro muy buen profesor, fue también ahí cuando ocurrió todo ese rollo con Juana, pero eso es otra historia.

Como bien dije, no me interesaba formar lazos con mis alumnos, pero eso cambiaría en el momento que ella entró por la puerta, para ser de mi clase.

_Flash Back:_

-Buenos días –dijo una muchacha pálida, de estatura mediana, caderas anchas y pechos de un curioso tamaño-: ¿Esta es la clase del profesor Yao?

-Sí –asentí-: soy yo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Anya Braginskaya –sonrió, algo nerviosa.-

_Fin del flash back._

Probablemente ella seria la causa de todos los nuevos acontecimientos en mi vida, aparte de que era muy buena en lo que hacía, quería ser una experta en todo tipo de arte, que es en parte la labor de esta escuela. Yo sabía que tenía más madera para mi clase, lo veía en sus ojos. Esos bellos ojos color amatista que irradiaban deseos de ser grande.

Junto a ello debo admitir que los primeros meses fueron complicados, ocultar que me estaba llamando la atención una alumna no era precisamente adecuado, además que ir donde Francis no siempre era la mejor opción, porque él me daba consejos un tanto extraños.

-¿No has pensando en invitarla a tu habitación, Yao? –dijo Francis con una muy dulce voz-: Si lo piensas bien, ella no se resistiría. He visto que es muy buena, probablemente tenga cierta atracción por ti –sonrió-: ¿No te parece lo más adecuado? Piénsalo, ella no te rechazaría.

-No me digas esas cosas Francis, actúas como si yo realmente sintiera algo –decía yo, bastante intranquilo.-

-¿Consideras no estar atraído por ella? No sirve de nada ocultar tus sentimientos, en especial si lo haces contigo mismo. Yo por mí, nunca he ocultado nada de lo que he sentido.

Tenía algo de razón, me fui dando cuenta. Además luego me di cuenta de que mantenía relaciones con un muchacho del curso de Anya; Arthur Kirkland era su nombre, un inglés bastante serio que pocas veces hablaba. Pero que interiormente tenía varios talentos, excepto en la cocina, por lo que me han contado. A pesar de ser algo serio, Francis me mencionó muchas veces que no controlaba bien el alcohol, era muy débil ante eso. Lo descubrí en una de las fiestas de esta escuela, donde Francis lo tuvo que llevar a dormir, aunque no les aseguro que hayan dormido, aru.

Volviendo al tema en cuestión, todo se volvería algo más incontrolable hace sólo unos días, cuando fui a hablar con Francis sobre el mismo tema al salón de clases y vi algo que no pensé vería nunca. Anya se encontraba siendo modelo de uno de esos extraños trabajos que se le ocurren al francés y se encontraba en ropa interior, créanme que fue muy difícil no gritar o algo por el estilo en ese momento. Ella me miró directo a los ojos, después se me hizo muy difícil conversar con Francis.

-¿Por qué se te ha ocurrido algo así? –suspiré-: dijiste que querías hablar conmigo pero jamás mencionaste que estaría Anya sentada de esa manera en la mesa –comenzaba a ponerme tenso.-

El francés me miró y sonrió ampliamente, con esa mirada degenerada que nadie se la quita.

-Pero Yao, si no hubiese sido ella, hubiese sido cualquiera –rió-: ¿Crees que lo hice apropósito? –me guiñó el ojo, todo indicaba que estaba confesando indirectamente.-

-Me las pagarás algún día, aru –suspiré.-

Definitivamente ese francés me sorprendía cada día, pero en cierto aspecto todos sus planes daban resultado, al final del día terminaba sonriendo bastante.

Todo se volvió algo complicado el día que teníamos que vernos, o sea, le dije que fuera a mi habitación, sí, parecido a lo que Francis quería que hiciera, pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto, entonces la cité ahí a cierto intervalo de horas, pero me demoré más de lo pensado, ya que se me ocurrió ir a comprar cosas para recibirla mejor.

Quería comprar comida, principalmente para hacerle algo de cenar, entonces me demoré eligiendo la comida, no sabía que podía gustarle, así que antes de ir a comprar, fui a conversar con su mejor amigo, ese prusiano llamado Gilbert.

-Gilbert –dije algo intrigado-: ¿Podemos conversar?

En ese momento ese muchacho de cabello plateado estaba conversando con una muchacha que conozco muy bien por sus dotes musicales, Elizabeta. Ella sonreía sin parar, parecía que algo pasaba entre ellos dos. Sin darle mayor importancia él accedió a hablar conmigo.

-¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Anya? –dije, sin rodeos.-

-Las empanadas de carne –dijo con titubear-: y de entrada alguna sopa, de tomate por ejemplo –sonrió-: Eso le gusta bastante, y un buen trago para ella sería un vodka con naranja –rió.-

Me sorprendió su rapidez para afirmar los gustos de Anya, pero no me sorprendía, era amigos de hace años, tanto así que convivían juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, a la mayoría de las personas de la escuela les causaba algo de sospecha, yo al menos estaba seguro de que no eran más que amigos, aunque confieso que a veces me molesta un poco esa confianza.

Me despedí de Gilbert, dándome cuenta de que me quedaba muy poco tiempo para comprar lo que necesitaba. Corrí al centro de la cuidad para hacer mis compras, repentinamente pasé por afuera de una farmacia, no sé por qué me quise detener y pensé en algo que quiero borrar de mi cabeza. Maldita influencia de Francis en mis actos, pensaba, porque se me ocurrió comprar unos preservativos, no se me pregunten pero algo me decía que eso podía ocurrir. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto entré a la farmacia y compré esas cosas, lo hice muy nervioso así que obviamente generé las risas de la empleada de la farmacia. Esta parada me hizo demorarme aún más y cuando llegué a la escuela me di cuenta de que era bastante tarde. Subí rápidamente y no encontré a Anya afuera, me asusté pensando que se había marchado lastimada o algo así. Entré a la habitación de Francis, que cuando no está "ocupado" con Arthur no tiene ningún tipo de distintivo en la cerradura, fue entonces cuando vi a Anya junto a Francis conversando, se veían con tanta cordialidad y confianza que algo en mí se sintió un poco mal, y ella lo sintió.

Cuando entramos a mi habitación, deje las cosas en su lugar y la invité a tomar asiento, estaba nervioso, prefería dejar las cosas para después, pero no podía aguantarlo más. Nuestros labios se unieron, me sentía el peor del universo, enamorado de mi propia alumna, la sentía tan distante, tan pequeña, no lo sé, pero en ese momento no parecía importar nada de eso.


	5. Confesiones

Nunca antes había visto a Yao así, se veía un poco vulnerable, el beso que nos dimos duró bastante tiempo, parecía perder el aire a ratos, pero él no me soltaba, ni yo quería hacerlo. En un momento se detuvo y tomó aire.

-Perdona Anya –dijo muy nervioso-: tuve que comprar unas cosas y demoré en regresar.

-No te preocupes –no podía hablar, estaba nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido.-

-Quería cocinar algo para ti, por eso te invité.

Eso me sorprendió aún más, pensé que me necesitaba para algo más importante, algo sobre la prueba de música, no lo sé. Suspiré hondamente y sonreí, parecía tan animado y había hecho tantos méritos en que esto saliera bien, no podía decepcionarlo.

-Yo acepto –sonreí-: comeré lo que me quieras dar.

Se demoró bastante en cocinar, comenzó a salir un olor exquisito, me resultaba algo familiar, no sentía un olor así desde que me separé de mi madre para viajar a este país para estudiar. No podía equivocarme, eran empanadas de carne, mi comida favorita en todo el universo. Pero ¿Cómo supo que me gustaban? Quizás le dijeron o lo adivinó, no lo sé. Sólo pensaba en ese olor delicioso.

-Terminé, preparé una sopa de tomates y empanadas de carne para ti –sonrió-: espero que te gusten.

Probé la comida muy animada, estaba deliciosa. Creo que se dio cuenta, porque hacía muchos sonidos al comer, eso era normal en mí aunque trataba de disimularlo un poco si estaba en público. Cuando terminé la comida él aún estaba terminando las empanadas, me sentí algo avergonzada por terminar antes que él, así que algo nerviosa me disculpé.

-A-Aru –sonrió-: no te preocupes, esto lo hice por ti.

Me animó un poco escuchar eso, él nunca demostró gran interés en mí, o eso era lo que yo pensaba. Ahora, estaba siendo bastante atento, eso me gustaba por así decirlo, me hacía admirarlo aún más, probablemente Gilbert tenía razón, con respecto a que él realmente me gusta y que quizás sea recíproco.

-¿Anya, pasa algo? –dijo Yao bastante interesado, sin querer me había sumergido nuevamente en mis pensamientos, él ya había acabado su comida y estaba retirando mi plato.-

-No pasa nada –sonreí-: es sólo que –dudé, no podía expresarme bien.-

Él se acercó y me miró directamente a los ojos nuevamente, me ponía muy nerviosa al verlo, seguía pensando en el beso que nos dimos cuando él llegó, cuando me di cuenta nuevamente se estaba acercando, ya no podía resistirme. Este beso fue diferente al anterior, fue más largo e intenso. Introdujo su lengua muy dentro de mi boca, me ruboricé bastante, él no parecía una persona de ese tipo de actitud, pero no me molestaba.

-Lo siento, Anya –susurró-: no debería pasarte a llevar así.

Definitivamente no sabía lo que decía, y se lo hice entender de cierto modo. Se sentó en el sofá que tenía en la habitación, parecía intranquilo, nervioso, todo a la vez. Me senté sobre sus piernas y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué haces, aru? –dijo nervioso-: ¿Dónde estás sentada?

-En tus piernas –sonreí-: ¿Es eso malo?

Me encontraba con un vestido no muy largo, así que me lo levanté un poco y me acerqué más a él. Estaba realmente nervioso.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Yao?

Debo admitir que tomé bastante del vodka que me dio, y eso quizás consiguió que me soltara un poco, que hiciera todo lo que alguna vez pensé hacer. Era incómodo, pero eso sería incómodo para la Anya que se reprime, para la Anya que no actúa como quiere actuar. Fue así como pretendí estimular los sentidos de Yao, que en este momento ya no pretendía ver como mi profesor. Comencé a quitarme el vestido, sí, eso mismo. Yao temblaba abruptamente y su pulso cardiaco aumentó con fiereza.

Él me tomó de la espalda y besó mi vientre con ternura ¿No es eso dulce?, nunca antes lo había sentido. Le quité la camisa para ver su torso, que era bastante lindo. Él era en cierta forma más delgado que yo, porque nuestros cuerpos en sí por las diferencias raciales, por así decirlo, eran distintos. Yo era de caderas grandes y no tal delgada como las otras muchachas, pero eso no parecía importar. Me hizo una seña para explicar que sus pantalones comenzaban a molestarle, se los quité. Quedó en bóxer y yo estaba en ropa interior, me volví a sentar en sus piernas y acaricié su rostro, estaba tan sonrojado que me causaba dulzura. Yo probablemente estaba peor, pero no me importaba. Sentí algo incómodo cerca de mi entrepierna, y era obvio lo que era. Parece que estimulé a Yao de sobremanera, pero habían ciertos problemas en eso. El primero es que yo era virgen, algo que era prácticamente obvio, la segunda era que a pesar de mi actitud frente a él, estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Sin querer, me abracé a él y comencé a temblar.

-¿A-Anya, ocurre algo? –me abrazó fuertemente, fue bastante dulce.-

-Supongo que entenderás el problema –lo miré, por alguna razón se sonrojó aún más, no sé qué rostro habré puesto.-

-Lo suponía –suspiró-: y eso estaba claro, una flor como tú nunca ha sido tocada por nadie, claramente tienes miedo –me acarició con dulzura el rostro mientras una lágrima caía en mi mejilla-: y no importa lo que decidas, yo lo respetaré.

-Yo si quiero –dije, con algo más de determinación.-

Dudó, pero probablemente comprendía muy bien la situación.

-Debo asumir que tampoco tengo experiencia en esto, Anya –suspiró-: por lo mismo, yo no puedo hacer nada que tú no quieras. A menos que, no pueda controlar mis impulsos, cosa que no sé si realmente ocurre.

Asentí, me causaba ternura pensar en que ambos éramos tan inexpertos.

-Yo estoy preparada para ti –dije, nerviosa-: No importa lo que pase, en el fondo yo quería que este momento llegara.

Ambos nos miramos bastante nerviosos, pero no parecía importar en ese momento. Me di cuenta que seguía sentada en sus piernas, por lo que retomé mi labor, si así podía llamarse. Señaló la cama, para explicar que este tenía que ser el lugar, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Me moví un poco sobre sus piernas, para recuperar el estimulo que la profunda conversación me había arrebatado, mordí su cuello varias veces hasta que sentí que eso volvía. Me quité el brassier lentamente, el rostro de Yao realmente se puso rojo.

-¡A-Anya! Aru –me miró nervioso.-

Algo nerviosa, cubrí mis senos con los brazos, pero él los quitó. Me quedó mirando por largo rato, sin decir nada, sólo miraba. En un momento, vi como acercó su rostro hacia mi pecho y apretó con fuerza. Grité, fue mucho para mí.

Me puse de pie muy nerviosa, realmente Yao estaba estimulado, me acerqué a la pared de su habitación tratando de respirar, me faltaba mucho el aire. Él se acercó y besó mis labios con ternura, luego con sus manos comenzó a quitar mi calzón. Me sentí muy nerviosa, realmente iba a ocurrir lo que temía, se acercó nuevamente a mi rostro y algo más calmado preguntó:

-Quizás es incómodo que te pregunte esto ahora, pero ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? ¿Prefieres que me proteja, no es así?

No había pensado en eso, pero pensaba que podía confiar en Yao, por otro lado había comenzado a tomar anticonceptivos desde los dieciséis años. Le pedí que no utilizara protección, por arriesgado que fuese. No quería que este momento fuera tan plástico, merecía toda la perfección posible.

Convencido de mi decisión, se quitó el bóxer dejando a la vista su estimulado miembro, se acercó con más determinación y me pidió que tuviera calma. Comenzó a entrar en mí de una manera muy incómoda, sentía la muralla fría detrás de mí, aún así no entendía bien que me molestaba. Se dio cuenta de los problemas que esto podía ocasionar y me colocó en su cama, abrió mis piernas y se introdujo en mí, con una calma que no duró, porque algo en él le hizo aumentar la intensidad, me dolía demasiado y no tenía aire, jadeaba incansablemente, él también lo hacía. Luego de un rato, ya no me causaba malestar, por el contrario, me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo y me gustaba escucharlo a él, en un momento no sé qué ocurrió, pero por un momento creí dejar la tierra y me sentí en las nubes, lo único que podía escuchar fue el gran grito que salió de mi boca, que junto a un grito aún más fuerte de Yao, demostraba que no era la única en esta situación. Otra cosa que ocurrió fue sentir no sólo la estimulación de Yao dentro de mí, sino algo distinto, algo caliente que entraba y había provocado ese grito en ambos.

Él se detuvo, su transpiración corría por su frente y todo su cuerpo, sus músculos se marcaron y estaban llenos de sudor. Yo estaba así o peor. Él acarició con ternura mi rostro y besó mis labios, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y lamió lentamente uno de mis senos. Todo había cambiado en muy poco tiempo. Estaba acostumbrada al intenso frío siempre, nunca había sentido este tipo de calor, un calor que sólo Yao me brindaba, y que me gustaba que así fuera.


	6. ¿Sin arrepentirse?

El día que estuve con Yao era viernes, por lo que esa mañana de sábado que desperté con él fue bastante interesante, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré su pálido rostro frente a mí con una sonrisa que nadie se la podía quitar. Sonreí para mí y salí corriendo, por así decirlo. Me coloqué la ropa, salí de su habitación y dejé la puerta cerrada, después de todo las relaciones profesor-alumno no estaban permitidas, eran secretos a voces que podían darse pero nadie podía saberlo, el director de la Escuela de Artes no tenía idea de todo lo que ahí ocurría, todos temían que un día eso pasara, sobretodo por lo que ocurrió con Juana anteriormente.

Tuve que salir de mis pensamientos pues sentí una voz familiar, muy profunda y que me colocaba un tanto nerviosa cada vez qu la escuchaba:

-Anya –volví a escuchar-: parece que las cosas salieron muy bien con Yao –se acercó a mi oído y dijo suavemente-: escuché los sonidos del amour salir por sus bocas. Bien sabes bonita que yo no soy de hierro –rió.-

-No digas esas cosas –dije algo nerviosa-: además, debe pasar algo muy grave para que estés despierto a esta hora ¿No es así? Creo que no logramos terminar nuestra conversación –suspiré pesadamente.-

-¿Podemos conversar hoy? –me sonrió y acarició mi rostro.-

-Seguro –asentí-: dime a qué hora y yo puedo.

-A las diez de la mañana.

-¡Hecho!

Me dirigí a mi habitación, eran las seis de la mañana, usualmente no despierto más tarde que eso, ningún día. Aunque si realmente no tengo nada que hacer me quedo durmiendo un rato más.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, entré tranquilamente. Gilbert se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, como es normal. Él no despierta con nada, pensé en bañarme y vestirme inmediatamente para no demorarme, nos íbamos a juntar afuera de la Escuela para conversar, salir, o lo que sea que fuésemos a hacer. En estar completamente lista demoré más o menos media hora, después pude desayunar tranquila. El prusiano finalmente despertó y me quedó mirando con una cara algo extraña, preferí guardar silencio y no decir nada, pero él finalmente rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche, Anya? –habló secamente, y se colocó frente a mí.-

-¿Qué pasó con qué? –dije, nerviosa.-

-A mí no me engañas, te conozco perfectamente bien ¿Pasó algo con el chino? –se veía algo preocupado.-

-Sí –suspiré pesadamente-: si pasó algo con Yao.

-¿Follaron? –dijo, secamente.-

-¡No lo digas de esa manera! –noté que mi rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo-: algo así, pero no de esa forma. Fue algo más profundo que una simple noche. ¿Me entiendes? Fue extraño, fue todo demasiado rápido como para explicarlo.

-Él me preguntó sobre tus gustos –suspiró-: cuando me vino a preguntar cosas supuse que estaba preparando algo para ti, en realidad a mí no me desagrada la idea de que estén juntos y lo sabes, pero él tendrá que hablar conmigo sobre esto –me miró a los ojos-: eres como mi hermana, no puedo dejar que nada malo te pase.

-Lo sé –mis ojos se llenaron de cierta dulzura-: lo tengo muy claro Gilbert.

El chico de ojos rubí sonrió más tranquilo, aunque su tranquilidad se fue un poco cuando le mencioné a dónde iría y con quién.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con ese francés pervertido, eh?

-Hablar, cuando esperé a Yao conversamos mucho –sonreí-: en el fondo no es la persona maniaca que parece, tiene un corazón bastante grande. Sólo quiero conversar con él lo que no alcancé a hablar porque apareció Yao ¿Comprendes?

-Está bien –suspiró-: pero ten cuidado.

-¡Claro! Por cierto ¿Cómo va tu situación con la húngara?

-Bueno –miró hacia el suelo algo nervioso-: hoy vamos a salir, por fin me atreví a ser más directo con las cosas.

-Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso –sonreí.-

Finalmente salí a la puerta de la Escuela a esperar a Francis, llegó muy puntualmente y eso me alegró, no me gusta la impuntualidad.

Caminamos hacia un café que estaba en un parque muy hermoso, donde las personas iban a jugar, hacer ejercicio y pasear con las parejas, se veía todo muy lindo. Ese día en sí era precioso. Entramos al café y pidió una mesa junto a la ventana, me senté; pensaba que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Probablemente –comenzó a decir-: me tomes como una persona algo débil por lo que te conté en mi habitación el otro día, pero no es precisamente eso lo que soy. Soy un enamorado del amor, por así decirlo. Siempre ha sido así, aunque pocas veces soy realmente aceptado por la persona amada –sonrió-: siempre ha ocurrido eso, en especial cuando llegué como practicante de Artes.

"Yo llegué de Francia con una mochila llena de sueños y aspiraciones, donde pensaba que podía ser un gran profesor de Arte y además, nutrir mi propio talento con eso. Comencé a hacer una práctica con un profesor bastante disciplinado en la materia, su nombre era Kiku Honda, proveniente de Japón. Tenía alumnos muy educados y rectos como él, pero había alguien que se destacaba, que era algo así, tan dispersa como yo, su nombre era Juana.

Ella dibujaba cosas más allá de lo que los demás podían imaginar, yo siempre la animé para que lo siguiera haciendo, que si yo fuese su profesor no tendría razones para no aclamar su obra. Ella me adoraba por eso, y yo la adoraba a ella por ser tan perfecta para mí. Después de todo, ella era francesa al igual que yo.

Pasó el tiempo y ambos habíamos comenzado una relación que nadie más conocía, ningún otro profesor tenía idea de lo nuestro. Yo al no ser un profesor como tal, poseía una habitación en el piso de los estudiantes, ella iba siempre a mi habitación para mostrarme sus obras, para ver si yo aceptaba lo que había hecho. Un día, sin más remedio comenzamos a besarnos, fue impresionante como todo pasó, cuando me di cuenta ella y yo ya estábamos en mi cama. Debo decir con orgullo que fui el primero en su vida, y el último."

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Se marchó –dijo Francis algo abatido-: se marchó cuando el director se enteró de lo que estaba pasando. Le pidió que se cambiara a la Facultad ubicada en Francia, para terminar sus estudios.

-¿Se molestó contigo?

-Sí, pero no de forma terrible. En la universidad conoció a un muchacho y creo que ahora está casada –suspiró pesadamente-: ahora yo estoy con Arthur ¿No? Pero mi relación con él es diferente, muy diferente –suspiró pesadamente y sonrió.-

Me daba algo de miedo verlo tan vulnerable, suena a que estoy loca pero es verdad, él se daba a conocer como una persona algo extraña, un completo pervertido, por eso me daba mucho miedo verlo así. Aunque mi miedo duraría poco, cuando nos pusimos de pie le di un abrazo para tranquilizarlo, siempre hago eso con las personas, es común en mí. Él correspondió a mi abrazo, pero de un modo mucho más afectivo, se rió y tocó el límite entre mi espalda y mi trasero, fue de lo más incómodo.

-Oh, mon amour –rió-: el día que vuelva a ser un pobre francés solitario serías la primera a la que iría a buscar –movió su cabello con cierto estilo, lo tenía algo largo y además era muy rubio.-

Suspiré pesadamente y me puse algo nerviosa, pensé en que lo mejor sería no volver a preocuparme de él, pero sabía que era imposible. Traté de sonreír tragándome las ganas de matarlo a golpes, justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que cierta persona había aparecido.

-Yao –musitó el francés-: ¿Cómo estás?

Me di vuelta, la mirada de Yao se impregnó en mis ojos, no podía dejar de mirarlo y no lo hice, hasta que rompió el silencio.

-Bien Francis, gracias. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –su voz estaba algo distinta, probablemente se molestó.-

-Esta encantadora muchacha me acompañó a tomar un café y charlar –sonrió-: es una dulce joven ¿No es así Yao?

Algo me decía que Francis hacía todo eso a propósito, yo sabía que eran algo así como buenos amigos, no me sorprendería que el francés hiciera artimañas para provocar los celos del chino.

-Claro que sí –dijo Yao, más tranquilo.-

-Bueno Anya, debo ir a ver unos asuntos. ¿Yao, no te molestaría acompañarla?

-No –dijo y me sonrió-: no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Me fui caminando junto a Yao, mantenía un silencio incómodo que quería romper de alguna forma, me había arrancado prácticamente de su habitación sin decirle nada.

-Anya –suspiró y me tomó la mano, se quedó quieto.-

-Dime –lo miré-: ¿Pasó algo?

-Me da algo de miedo pensar que lo que ocurrió anoche haya sido erróneo, probablemente yo me aproveché un poco de ti –no lo dejé continuar colocando mi dedo en su boca.-

-No digas eso –sonreí-: estoy consciente de todo lo que pasó, tú no hiciste nada que yo no hubiera querido, por el contrario. Si hoy me fui, fue precisamente porque tengo claro que esto puede causarnos problemas ¿Está bien?

-Pero es que –se veía nervioso-: hicimos algo tan íntimo, aru. No pensé que en verdad estaba en tus planes.

-Quiero que sepas algo ¿Da~? –sonreí-: yo había esperado mucho tiempo lo que pasó anoche.

Yao no dijo nada, ni siquiera sonrió. Me besó la mejilla y se fue a su habitación.


	7. Vehemencia

Luego de mi agria conversación con Yao, que realmente ni siquiera fue conversación me dirigí a la habitación. Gilbert no estaba así que quería aprovechar de dormir, cosa rara porque jamás he dormido a media tarde. Dormí más o menos hasta las diez de la noche, suena impresionante; jamás había dormido tanto. Gilbert aún no aparecía, de seguro le fue bien con Elizabeta, si saben a lo que me refiero, digamos que el oji-rubí cuando se enamoraba era bastante intenso, yo lo sabía mejor que nadie. Aún recuerdo que mi madre quería que nos casáramos, sigo riendo cada vez que recuerdo esos días.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que llovía con mucha fuerza, al mirar por la ventana la lluvia se veía hermosa. Un sentimiento extraño me invadió, pensé que si podía soportar la nieve podría soportar cualquier cosa. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y caminé por el patio de la Facultad, no había absolutamente nadie en el patio, ni siquiera los que siempre se ponían ahí a conversar o a fumar. Luego de un rato comencé a sentir frío, pero no quería moverme y volver a mi habitación, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Sentí una presencia muy cerca de mí, cuando me percaté vi a Yao frente a mí con mirada de preocupación. Realmente no era mi intensión preocuparlo, mucho menos que fuera a buscarme ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?

-Anya –me tomó el rostro-: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-La lluvia estaba muy bonita –dije y sonreí-: quería disfrutarla más de cerca.

Yao me abrazó con mucha fuerza, lo alejé un poco porque no quería que se mojara tanto como yo.

-¿Qué pasa? –me miró.-

-No quiero que te mojes.

-Si eso importara no estaría aquí –sonrió-: te llevaré a tu habitación.

Me tomó la mano suavemente y subimos la escalera. Mi habitación quedaba en el tercer piso, de cuatro que tenía esa parte de la Escuela. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y lo invité a pasar, Gilbert seguía sin aparecer.

-Es una bonita habitación –dijo Yao mirando mi cama-: ¿Qué es esto? –tomó algo de mi velador.-

-¿Eh? –miré y sonreí-: una _matrioska. _Esa me la dio mi madre cuando pequeña junto con esta muñeca.

Tomé la muñeca y se la mostré.

-Muy bonita –sonrió.-

-Bueno, la verdad esa muñeca la tuvo mi hermana mayor primero –recordar a mi familia me hizo sonreír un poco.-

-¿Hermana? –me miró interesado.-

-Sí, tengo dos hermanas. Katyusha es mi hermana mayor y Natasha es mi hermana menor, mis padres nunca tuvieron varones. Creo que si yo hubiera sido varón hubiera sido todo más complicado –reí.-

Yao acarició mi rostro, eso me hizo recordar que aún estaba mojada. Le pedí permiso para irme a bañar, él se ofreció a ayudarme en lo que necesitara.

Me duché con agua muy caliente, aunque no me gustase eso del todo, pero la situación me obligaba, podía enfermarme y no me gustaba estar resfriada. Cuando salí del baño el chino de cabello oscuro estaba sentado en mi cama con la muñeca en sus manos, sonreía a ratos y estaba algo sonrojado.

-¿No te quieres secar? También quedaste muy mojado –lo miré tranquilamente.-

-Tienes razón, pero no traje nada además de lo puesto –suspiró pesadamente-: ¿Será prudente que me bañe aquí?

-Como quieras –dije algo nerviosa.-

Era todo algo incómodo, no habíamos terminado de conversar en la mañana y ahora se encontraba tomando una ducha en el baño mientras yo pensaba en cómo explicarle todo lo que me pasaba. Cuando salió se encontraba con una de mis toallas.

-Si quieres yo te seco la ropa para que te puedas ir –sonreí, estaba nerviosa y no podía contenerme mucho, él asintió.-

-No pude responder a lo que me dijiste en la mañana –dijo de repente, me pregunto cómo habrá descubierto lo que estaba pensando.-

-No te preocupes por eso Yao –dije mientras ponía su ropa en el secador-: yo no quiero presionarte ni nada por el estilo, únicamente quería decirte lo que pensaba.

-¿A qué te referías con eso de que querías que pasara lo que pasó?

Nunca lo había visto así. Tan serio.

-Bueno –respiré hondamente antes de hablar-: en el fondo de mi corazón siempre pensé en ti como algo más que un profesor, por lo menos a los meses de que me hicieras clase. No me preguntes por qué –decir eso me costaba un poco, nunca he sido tan expresiva ni nada por el estilo.-

Yao se paró frente a mí, me tomó de la camisa de dormir que me había puesto mientras él se bañaba y me besó. Todo parecía una locura, en nuestra primera vez yo parecía tener todo el control, aunque no totalmente. Ahora, él parecía querer empezar, fue tan extraño.

-Yao –tomé aire-: ¿Qué haces?

No respondió y besó mi frente.

Me abrazó con delicadeza y me besó repetidas veces la boca, con más ternura que vehemencia. Me lanzó sobre mi cama y se quitó la toalla que cubría su masculinidad. Se colocó sobre mí y comenzó a jugar con sus manos por cada rincón de mí. ¿En qué momento habíamos comenzando? Ya nada importaba, él actuaba con un loco frenesí. La lluvia caía con fuerza, con relámpagos profundamente intensos, que en cierto aspecto no se comparaban a lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa pequeña habitación.

Esta vez me sentía mucho más consciente que antes, sentía cada movimiento de Yao y lo disfrutaba, ya no era doloroso, ahora era solamente intenso. Sus roncos gemidos me impulsaban a querer un poco más de movimiento. Su vaivén aumentó progresivamente, ya no podía controlarme. Llegó a la cúspide, se notó, porque comencé a sentir ese calor impregnándose dentro de mí. Era su esencia dentro de mi cuerpo, que viajaba a años luz en mi interior.

La situación era tan aguda que parecía una dulce tortura, porque mi verdugo no sólo me martirizaba entrando en mí, sino que con sus manos recorría todo lo que quería. Acariciaba con desenfreno mis pezones, provocando en mí una implacable agitación. Gritaba, y cada vez gritaba más fuerte. Para calmarme un poco besó mis labios con más pasión de la acostumbrada, introdujo su lengua y recorrió el espacio, jugaba con la mía y en un momento, comenzó a succionarla. Realmente no podía respirar, me movía agitadamente al compás de su movimiento que era demasiado fuerte. Retiró su lengua de mi boca y la dirigió a mi cuello, comenzó a bajar cada vez más, peregrinando mi cuerpo. Lo vi llegar a mí intimidad, que se encontraba demasiado húmeda a causa de su beso tan frenético. Antes de que me diera cuenta, su lengua ya había conocido lo más recóndito de mi cuerpo.

Los rayos seguían cayendo con fuerza, estaba exhausta, el sudor corría por todo mi ser, Yao estaba igual. Me percaté de que me estaba mirando muy detalladamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunté intrigada.-

-Eres realmente una diosa –sonrió-: superas a cualquier otra mujer existente.

-No sabes lo que dices –me sonrojé mucho.-

-¿Por qué dices eso? –comenzó a pasar con suavidad sus dedos por mi cuerpo, provocándome un poco de cosquilla.-

-N-No hagas eso –dije, moviéndome.-

Me abrazó por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda, besó con suavidad mi cuello y lo olió, mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

-No me importa lo que piensas –dijo susurrando en mi oído-: para mí siempre vas a ser hermosa.

Lo miré a los ojos, como era común ambos quedamos mirándonos por largo rato, sabía que mis ojos poseían un color extraño, y que eso en cierto aspecto también era algo atractivo; pero más que eso me gustaba la conexión que nuestras miradas podían tener, sus ojos castaños eran tan intensos cuando me miraba que lograban dejarme completamente vulnerable. Y de hecho, he estado vulnerable todo este tiempo, no me gustaba mucho eso.

Aún no lograba quedarme dormida y sabía que Yao también estaba consciente, la lluvia no pretendía cesar y yo no tenía sueño. Comencé a jugar con una de mis manos en el torso de él, llegando a su masculinidad que poseía una calma absoluta. Lo toqué con algo de inocencia, para terminar agarrándolo con un poco de fuerza. Yao se alarmó y me miró algo sonrojado, si había llegado a este punto ya no podía detenerme. Lo palpé y de a poco me di cuenta de que empezaba a estimularlo, un ronco gruñido salió de la boca de Yao.

-A-Anya –dijo, tratando de no perder el aire-: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No contesté y continué haciendo mi trabajo; con un poco más de fuerza. Yao se estremecía demasiado.

-¡Anya! –gritó y me colocó sobre él.-

Abrí el escenario a mi martirizador nuevamente, sólo que esta vez él se encontraba debajo de mí. Sabía que esta vez me costaría algo de trabajo, pero no me importó. Haber estimulado de esa manera a este hombre me iba a costar, pero no importaba. En el fondo era lo que quería, y mientras más fuertes eran los relámpagos y la lluvia, más fuertes eran mis gritos.

Luego de un rato ya no pude más, él tampoco realmente. Creo que nunca había dormido tan bien.


	8. La musa de Gilbert

Hallo, ich bin Gilbert Beilschmidt. Tengo 20 años de edad y estoy estudiando en la escuela de Artes de China, llegué aquí hace un año y conmigo llegó mi mejor amiga Anya Braginskaya. Ella y yo siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos y tiempo atrás fuimos algo así como una pareja, pero ambos sabíamos que era una relación sin importancia, que siempre seríamos sólo amigos.

Ella accedió a venir a esta escuela conmigo, luego de muchas conversaciones y peticiones de hacerlo. En realidad no quería venir solo, no me llevo muy bien con las personas, pocos han sido mis amigos. Recuerdo bien nuestro último día en la casa de Anya.

-Anya, por favor. Ya no puedes acobardarte –dije sonriendo.-

-Gilbo –suspiró pesadamente la rusa-: ¿Estás seguro que nada saldrá mal?

Vi como la hermana de Anya se acercaba sonriendo, era una mujer hermosa y dulce, que cuidaba a Anya con su vida, tenía algo de miedo de dejarla viajar conmigo, pero confiaba en mí.

-Gilbert –dijo comprensiva-: comprende que Anya debe estar bastante temerosa –rió-: Pero querida Anya –dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hermana-: confía en Gilbo, él siempre ha cuidado de ti y dudo que deje que algo malo te suceda. ¿Te parece?

La rusa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, abrazó a Katyusha tiernamente y me miró alegre. En ese momento, la pequeña Natasha se acercó por la puerta algo nerviosa.

-¡Vas a abandonarme, Anya! –gritó y se escondió tras la puerta-: Eres la peor. Nunca volveré a creer en ti, dijiste que nunca te alejarías de mí.

Natasha tenía 16, casi 17 años, pero normalmente se comportaba como una persona de menor edad, era muy cercana a Anya; siempre estaba pegada a ella, desde que eran pequeñas. Cuando fuimos novios realmente era una mocosa celosa, me ponía de nervios. Ella tenía un novio, un tal Toris, muchacho de cabello castaño y sus ojos cambiaban de color acorde a la luz (aunque él decía que variaba según sus sentimientos). Sus ojos eran o verdes o azules. Era un muchacho tranquilo, Natasha parecía ser la persona que dominaba la relación.

Katyusha por su parte, tenía 25 años. Había tenido varias parejas a lo largo de su vida, pero con ninguna oficializó nada nunca. Era una situación compleja, aunque parecía no interesarle tener alguna pareja, se preocupaba más de su familia que de otras cosas.

Volviendo a lo que recordé, Natasha se molestó mucho cuando Anya se iba a ir, pero ella con ese carácter tan dulce que tiene logró calmarla y le prometió que regresaría en las vacaciones, en Navidad, en lo que fuera necesario. Eso tranquilizó a sus dos hermanas y finalmente nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

Ha sido un año complicado en la Escuela de Artes, queda poco tiempo para las vacaciones de verano y poder viajar a casa por un tiempo. Lo curioso de toda esta situación es que Anya ha empezado una relación con el profesor de Música, ese tal Wang Yao, un chino de 30 años ¿Se imaginan? Ella es una muchacha de casi 19 años y está teniendo una relación con un hombre mucho mayor, pero a ella no parece importarle. Yo por mi parte, comencé una relación con Elizabeta Hédeváry, pero no resultó nada fácil, la primera vez que traté de hablarle fui un imbécil engreído, como acostumbro ser. Realmente tengo bastante autoestima.

-Disculpa, muchacha ¿Cómo estás? El asombroso yo te estaba mirando desde su pupitre. ¿No quieres ir a tomar un café?

La chica me miró extrañada, era diferente a otras mujeres. De hecho, no parecía una mujer común.

-Idiota –suspiró pesadamente-: tengo que ir a comprar cosas para mí, no estoy muy interesada en acompañarte a ningún lugar. Pareces ser un imbécil y yo, debo cuidarme sola. No necesito de un cretino.

Fue la primera vez que hablé con ella y realmente había quedado como un idiota.

La segunda vez, intenté acompañarla mientras estaba almorzando, tenía relación con varios idiotas de ese colegio y su clase de música la tomaba con ese profesor estirado llamado Roderich, con el que conversaba mientras almorzaba; me di cuenta de que estaba sola en ese momento, por lo que decidí atacar.

-Elizabeta –dije alegre-: ¿Cómo estás?

Me miró algo triste, sabía que debía hacer algo, sin parecer un idiota, claro.

-Hola –suspiró-: aquí ando –trató de sonreír.-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Adelante.

Conversamos un momento, más a gusto que la conversación anterior, por fin sentía que no estaba siendo una molestia para ella. La invité a salir el sábado, pensaba en tener un genial día con ella. Aunque ese viernes en la noche me adelanté, pues me di cuenta de que algo la entristecía, por lo que la acompañé a su habitación. Su compañera de habitación había tenido que irse de la escuela por diversas razones, eso la tenía con un humor horrible. Fui a su habitación a darle apoyo, no me costaba mucho darle apoyo a las personas, tomando en cuenta que mi mejor amiga era experta en eso y algo de ella he adquirido con el tiempo. Lo que no sabía era que me iba a involucrar tanto con ella en ese momento.

-Elizabeta –tomé aire-: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tú pareces una buena persona –me acarició la mejilla-: quizás podríamos –me miró de forma coqueta, realmente no pude contenerme.-

Luego de tener una noche de sexo con la húngara de ojos verdes, me di cuenta de que quizás tener a Elizabeta conmigo sería bueno. Por eso me alegraba pensar en que saldríamos juntos el día sábado.

-Gilbert –dijo Elizabeta-: realmente creo que te pasé a llevar un poco anoche, quiero que me perdones.

-No es necesario que te disculpes –dije sonriendo-: me gustó estar contigo.

-Oye –sonrió y fijó sus ojos en el camino mientras caminábamos-: ¿Qué relación tienes con la rusa?

-¿Anya? Ella y yo somos amigos desde la adolescencia. Fuimos novios cuando éramos muy jóvenes –sonreí-: ¿Por qué?

-Ella parece una buena persona. Pensé que seguían en una relación, porque aparantan tanta cercanía.

Lo que Elizabeta dijo me hizo pensar en muchas cosas antes esa noche cuando dormí, luego de estar con la húngara en bastante intimidad. Recordé bastantes aspectos de mi vida con Anya.

Cuando terminamos, fue todo bastante raro. Porque quedamos como buenos amigos, porque acordamos terminar, no como esas parejas que pelean tremendamente a tal nivel de odiarse, nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo:

-Gilbert, realmente fue una bonita experiencia –sonrió-: pero descubrí que no te quiero a ese nivel, ni siquiera me atreví a dormir contigo ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí –sonreí-: la verdad es que es lo mismo que yo pienso.

Fue un año antes de venir a estudiar aquí, fue ahí realmente cuando nuestra amistad creció. Luego, estuve con varias mujeres por un tiempo, incluyendo a Katyusha, pero Anya nunca se enteró, o eso espero porque esas hermanas han sido realmente unidas siempre. Con Kat, fue algo de un par de ocasiones, yo tenía claro que la rusa de más de 20 años tenía la madurez suficiente para cualquier cosa. Ahora, estando con Elizabeta siento que es diferente, la húngara no parece ser una persona que no vaya a enamorarme, de hecho ya lo está haciendo. Por su parte, Anya está en lo suyo, con Yao, el que en realidad me agrada un poco, pero jamás he podido hablar más con él. Espero un día, poder conversar bien con ese tipo.


	9. Reencuentros

Llegaron las vacaciones, el momento donde los estudiantes, o al menos la mayoría de ellos debían viajar a sus casas de origen para pasar tiempo de calidad con sus familias. En mi caso estaba en cierto modo obligada a hacerlo, porque extrañaba mucho a mis hermanas, Katyusha y Natasha. Ambas son muy importantes para mí, además necesito decirle a mi hermana todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Cuando llegamos a Rusia, me dio la impresión de que la ciudad se veía más bonita que antes, llegué animada y me asusté un poco al ver que mi hermana Natasha estaba mucho más madura que antes, y de hecho llevaba más de un año de relación con Toris; me alegré tanto por ellos, pero a la vez me daba miedo no haber ayudado en algún problema que haya tenido. Cuando me vio me abrazó muy fuerte.

-¡Anya! Has cumplido tu promesa, me alegra tanto tenerte aquí –sonrió muy animada, al lado de ella estaba el castaño de ojos cambiantes, aunque sea increíble, sus ojos cambian de color con respecto a su ánimo, o eso creo, en ese momento poseían un dulce color azul.-

-Hola Toris –dije y le sonreí; él me miró animado.-

Vi como Katyusha bajó la escaleras corriendo, me di cuenta de que se acercaba ya que sentí el curioso sonido que hacen sus pechos al moverse, Gilbert se sonrojó un poco cuando la vio pero le regaló una sonrisa animada. La rubia de curvas sobresalientes me abrazó con fuerza y acarició mi cabello.

-Estás más bonita –sonrió y besó mi mejilla con suavidad-: ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Necesito hablar contigo –la miré algo animada, ella comprendió y me pidió que la acompañara a su habitación.-

Subí con mi hermana a su habitación y cerramos con llave para hablar, mi hermana era muy educada, tenía una mesa de té en su habitación, un horno pequeño, mil cosas de ese estilo porque le encantaba cocinar. Me sirvió un té con limón y un pedazo de pan.

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-Bueno –comencé, me costaba mucho hacerlo-: tengo una relación, por así decirlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –se sorprendió, casi bota su té en el cubrecamas con encaje que tenía, realmente era una dama.-

-Bueno –suspiré-: hay un solo problema.

Le conté toda la historia a mi querida hermana, se sorprendió bastante, tuvo que colocar su té sobre la mesa. Me miró por largo rato.

-¿Realmente te interesa?

-Mucho –dije algo nerviosa-: ¿Importa su edad, o que sea mi profesor?

-Si sientes algo por él, no hay nada de malo. Pero debes tener cuidado, debo saber lo que siente él por ti realmente para dar alguna opinión.

Hubiésemos seguido conversando, pero me di cuenta de que Natasha estaba detrás de la puerta.

-Sé que estás ahí –suspiré.-

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Entregaste tu flor a un bastardo chino! –entró a la habitación-: ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Más vale que te ame, porque o si no lo mataré con mis propias manos!

Hay que admitirlo, Natasha era bastante violenta y sobre-protectora.

-Tranquila, Natasha –dijo dulcemente Katyusha-: la próxima vez que Anya venga a la casa, debe traer al tal Yao –dijo riendo.-

-¡No pensemos en eso todavía!

Estuvimos largo tiempo hablando, Gilbert nos veía sonriendo.

-¿Qué opina Gilbo de todo esto? –comentó Natasha.-

-Si el tarado la quiere –sonrió-: por mí está bien.

-Gilbert está animado porque también tiene una pareja –reí animada.-

Fueron las mejores dos semanas que he pasado con mi familia, me reanimé muchísimo y llegué a la Escuela con mucho ánimo. Cuando volví a tener clases con Yao sabía que debía conversar con él, contarle sobre mis días en casa y cómo estuvo él estos días. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con él. Al finalizar la clase él salió de la sala, pero yo sabía que iba a volver, estaba pensando en qué decirle. Mientras lo hacía fui a guardar unos instrumentos en el armario, de repente vi como se cerraba la puerta, me asusté pensando que me habían dejado encerrada, pero cuando salí me di cuenta de que Yao estaba cerrando por dentro, sentí una opresión extraña en el pecho, pero no pude gritar.

-Anya –sonrió-: sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

Un momento… ¿Lo sabía?

-¿Cómo? –fue lo único que pude atinar a hacer.-

El chino se acercó progresivamente hacia mí y acarició mi rostro con ternura, también acarició mis labios y miró mis ojos directamente.

-Te extrañé –dijo abrazándome.-

Algo ocurrió en mi pecho y me alegró muchísimo, entonces lo abracé con toda mi alma, noté como se acercó más fuertemente a mí y rozó su nariz con la mía. Con decisión quitó las cosas de su mesa y me colocó encima, algo ocurría en ese momento, lo que pensé iba a ser un momento sumamente tierno se convirtió en un impulso de pasión gigantesco.

-Yao ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dije, algo intranquila.-

-No te preocupes –dijo, jadeante-: no puedo evitarlo, te extrañaba demasiado.

-¿Qué es lo que extrañas en realidad? –dije, probablemente no debí haber dicho eso, pero lo hice.-

Yao me miró intranquilo y suspiró profundamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso –no podía contener lo que quise decir-: ¿Realmente sientes algo por mí, o es una relación sin importancia? ¿Qué extrañabas, a mí o al sexo que tienes conmigo?

Él me tomó con fuerza y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho, escuchando mi corazón.

-¿Realmente dudas de lo que siento? Tu corazón late con tanta fuerza, que puedo estar tranquilo con respecto a lo que sientes, tú eres la primera mujer que me ha amado de verdad –suspiró.-

Escuché su corazón y latía con vehemencia, algo en mí se calmó, él acarició mi cabello, susurró a mi oído palabras tranquilizantes.

-Anya, yo te amo.

Nunca lo había dicho, y nunca nadie lo había dicho. Me acarició con fuerza y finalmente terminamos entregándonos a nuestra nostalgia.

-¡Y-Yao! –dije con dificultad-: hay que tener cuidado.

-Lo sé –dijo, su cabello largo se había soltado y se mezclaba con el mío, mientras me miraba a los ojos cuando entraba en mi territorio, fue dulcemente intenso.-

Iba todo en orden, por así decirlo cuando de repente sentí que golpeaban la puerta fuertemente.

-Yao ¿Estás ahí? –era Francis, aparentemente-: te recomiendo que si estás ahí salgas pronto, pues el director quiere hablar contigo.-

Parece que algo malo iba a pasar, y eso me preocupaba muchísimo.


	10. Preludio al Conflicto

Yao fue llamado por el director de la escuela de Artes ¿Para qué? Anya no tenía la menor idea, pero Yao estaba algo consciente.

-Señor Wang Yao –dijo el director, un hombre de unos cuarenta años.-

-Dígame ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo? –dijo, más serio de lo normal.-

-Me llegó un rumor, supuse que era un rumor porque creerlo de usted es sorprendente, en los años que lleva trabajando aquí no me ha dado ninguna preocupación –hizo una pausa y tomó agua-: me dijeron que estás involucrado con una alumna.

Yao quedó frío, realmente no se imaginaba quien pudo haberlos delatado, sabía que los que sabían de su relación no harían nada en contra suya, entonces ¿Quién pudo haber sido? El chino no supo que responder. Supuso que si era tan valiente para decir que era verdad, pensó en lo que podía ocurrir con Anya si lo admitía. Trató de mentir, aunque siempre le había costado.

-No, señor director… Creo que lo que le han dicho no es verdad, probablemente se trata de otro –tenía mucho miedo mientras hablaba, quizás le habían dado pruebas concretas y no se lo había dicho.-

-Está bien, Yao –sonrió-: sabes que cualquier cosa debes comunicarnos inmediatamente, aquí se te dará todo el apoyo posible para resolver algún problema que se te presente.

Yao no confiaba del todo en lo que el director le decía, todos sabíamos lo que había pasado con Francis. El director evitaba tener problemas, mas porque era una Facultad de carácter internacional. Realmente, si él confesara algo alejarían a Anya de él, la llevarían a su país de origen y probablemente no podría volver a verla. El chino pensaba en este fatalista escenario mientras salía de la oficina del director, pensando en qué le diría a Anya… ¿Terminaría su relación luego de esto?

-Yao –interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz dulce y familiar.-

-Anya –dijo él, algo desanimado.-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Hablemos esto después, en dos horas… Ya sabes donde ir.

La rusa asintió y se separó del chino caminando por los pasillos de esa gran escuela, según su horario ya no tendría más clases en ese día, por lo que fue a buscar a Gilbert, pero… ¿Estaría disponible para conversar con ella o estaría ocupado con Eli? Esa duda le hizo resignarse de buscar a su mejor amigo para hablar del tema, siguió caminando mirando al piso cuando chocó con alguien…

-Perdón –subió la mirada y se encontró con un chico rubio de anteojos.-

-No te preocupes –sonrió el gentil muchacho-: Te vez bastante deprimida…

Anya no se había dado cuenta que había chocado con Eduard, el mejor amigo de su hermana Katyusha que precisamente le comentó a ellos sobre la existencia de la Escuela de Artes en China. Pestañó un par de veces y sonrió animada, ambos se llevaban muy bien.

-¡Eduard, eres tú! –la rusa lo abrazó con alegría-: hace mucho tiempo que no te veía… ¿Por qué estabas tan desaparecido?

El muchacho se arregló los lentes y sonrió con un temple serio, correspondió al abrazo de la rusa y acarició su cabello.

-Te ves más grande, Anya… ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? Podríamos conversar…

-No, de hecho estaba pensando en salir, porque me quedé sin nada que hacer…

-¿Te parece si vamos a tomar un café en la plaza, querida Anya?

-Está bien –sonrió.-

Anya no se imaginó que estaría tanto rato conversando con el joven estonio, él había estado junto a ellos muchas veces en la infancia y adolescencia de Anya, fue una de las primeras parejas de su hermana Katyusha y probablemente la más importante… ¿Por qué no concretaron nada? Anya nunca lo comprendió del todo y siempre quiso que crearan algo lindo. Eduard era un muchacho muy inteligente, estaba casi todo el tiempo leyendo o escribiendo; era el hombre perfecto para Katyusha y una persona que animaba mucho a Anya.

Pasaron las horas y la rusa se percató de que tenía que ir a hablar con Yao para que le dijera qué había ocurrido anteriormente. Eduard, por cierto estaba en su último año en la Escuela, por lo cual no estudiaba casi nada y estaba casi todo el día conversando con los profesores de Literatura, por lo cual acompañó a Anya a la habitación de Yao.

-¿Qué debes hablar con tu profesor, Anya? –dijo el rubio algo intrigado.-

-Nada importante –rió la rusa queriendo evadir alguna explicación innecesaria.-

-¿Es eso cierto, cabello de sol? –sabía que no podía engañar a nadie, ni a sus hermanas, ni a Gilbert y menos a Eduard, que en cierto aspecto fue el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.-

-Está bien, hay un tema relevante, pero realmente no te lo puedo mencionar ahora, siento que es ahora cuando todas las cosas pueden complicarse.

El rubio sonrió tratando de animar a la muchacha de ojos amatistas y se fue al piso de arriba de donde estaba la habitación de Yao, donde estaban todos los profesores de Letras, con los que solía conversar y tomar licor.

Tocó a la puerta de la habitación, ahora podía estar segura de que era la habitación de él, después de tantos errores.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó el chino algo cabizbajo.-

-Soy yo, Anya –dijo la rusa dulcemente.-

La puerta se abrió y Anya vi a un Yao que nunca había visto, se veía un poco demacrado y se le notaba que estaba preocupado ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba ella, tuvo fuertes ganas de abrazarlo pero sólo lo hizo luego de que él cerrara la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó, Yao? –se le notaba la angustia.-

-Alguien aparte de los que tenemos que saberlo, descubrió que tenemos una relación –suspiró.-

Anya se angustió y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas a montones, sollozaba inquietantemente y eso al chino, le partía el corazón. Yao se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó colocando su cabeza en el vientre de ella, cerrando los ojos para imaginar que esto no estaba sucediendo… ¿A qué venía tanta angustia? Pues estaba claro que si bien él había mentido, pronto la verdad se sabría de una forma u otra.

-No me importa… -susurró la rusa.-

-A-Anya, aru… -dijo el chino sonrojándose un poco.-

-A mí me da igual lo que quieran hacer, si bien tengo que dejarte no lo voy a hacer, aunque deba dejar todo lo que he ganado, tú eres más importante que todo eso –suspiró pesadamente y se arrodilló frente al chino mirando sus ojos profundamente.-

-Anya –sus mejillas ardían violentamente.-

-No quiero alejarme de ti, Yao –la rusa se corrió el cabello que le cubría los ojos y miró al chino, las lágrimas volvían a brotar.-

-Por favor, pequeña… Deja de llorar –dijo entre un sollozo el menudo chino de cabello oscuro.-

-No me pidas algo que no puedo hacer, Wang Yao –abrazó sus rodillas y miró hacia el lado, realmente estaba preocupada.-

-Anya –dijo el chino, muy bajito.-

-Dime, Yao…

-¿Puedo recostarme en tus piernas, por un momento?

-Claro, hazlo –una débil sonrisa iluminó su rostro.-

El chino se recostó en las gruesas piernas de la rusa y ésta acarició su cabello por largo rato, desenredándolo y tocando con suavidad su rostro.


	11. Delator

Las cosas habían empeorado, me sentía realmente preocupada… Había pensando seriamente en dejar mis estudios para poder establecer una relación "real" con Yao, pero no sabía si sacrificar eso por él, no porque mis sentimientos no fueran reales, ni los suyos, sino porque tanto él como yo, y también mi familia nunca me perdonaría si abandono algo por eso.

Aún no sabía quién le había dicho al director lo de mi relación con el dulce y delgado chino, y pretendía descubrirlo, aunque Yao me matase por querer rondar más en el asunto en vez de buscar soluciones concretas, yo quería encontrar a la persona que nos había delatado, antes de que surgieran más problemas. Fui donde Arthur para cerciorarme de que él no estaba involucrado en eso o si no se la había salido el asunto con alguien sin querer, para mi buena suerte no estaba en su habitación, pero estaba claro que yo sabía dónde podía estar.

Subí al piso de los profesores y choqué con una persona, era ese otro profesor de Música, Roderich, por alguna razón fue algo descortés, o quizás yo lo tomé de esa manera, pero al disculparme no me miró ¿Por qué habrá sido? Comencé a sospechar, pero traté de mentalizarme en lo que venía a hacer, hablar con los muchachos del tema y preguntarles. Toqué la puerta esperando no haber interrumpido a grandes rasgos a la pareja.

-F-Francis, están tocando la puerta –dijo una débil y algo tosca voz masculina.-

Toqué la puerta nuevamente, esta vez con un toque que únicamente Francis entendería, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era yo.

-¿Anya? –preguntó.-

-Da –susurré.-

-Espéranos un momento…

-Está bien –sonreí para mí.-

El francés me abrió la puerta en calzoncillos y una camisa blanca, el inglés se encontraba recostado sobre la cama mirando el techo, realmente era una imagen que costará sacarme de la cabeza.

-Disculpa Anya, no supuse que alguien vendría. Pero, pasa… Si no te molesta –sonrió el rubio.-

-No te preocupes –entré-: no me molesta el espectáculo, por mí está bien.

Los muchachos se sentaron en la cama y me acercaron una silla para conversar, les comenté la situación y su preocupación fue bastante notoria. En especial por el lado de Francis, que bien sabíamos todos la experiencia que tenía en el asunto, como nunca lo había hecho antes me abrazó fuertemente.

-F-Francis –dije algo aturdida.-

-De ninguna manera permitiré que te alejen de aquí, ni de Yao, ni de mí ¿Te quedó claro? –noté que la situación lo había tocado mucho.-

-S-Sí –dije con un poco de dificultad.-

-Yo sé de qué serían capaces la dirección de este lugar, por lo mismo quiero que te cuides… No quiero que te vayas, yo te defenderé junto con el chino ¿Está bien? –acarició mi cabello con una dulzura similar a la de un padre o un hermano, fue una de las primeras veces donde me sentí en plena confianza con él.-

El inglés nos regaló una sonrisa algo inexpresiva, solía ser así la mayoría de las veces, se puso de pie y caminó, no me di cuenta a dónde iba, hasta que lo vi a mi lado con vaso de agua en la mano.

-Lady Anya –sonrió-: es agua con azúcar, necesitas reponerte.

Me fijé que unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas y cayeron en el vaso de agua, aún así lo bebí completo. Sentía las manos frías y las veía pálidas, supuse que mi rostro estaba realmente pálido en ese momento. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, Francis lo único que hacía era decirme que si mi corazón me pedía desahogarme y llorar, continuara haciéndolo.

Estuve así por un momento, hasta que mi corazón comenzó a latir con calma nuevamente.

-Tengo una sospecha, pero no tiene ninguna prueba –susurré-: ¿Conoces a Roderich? –miré a Francis con determinación.-

-Sí –dijo el francés-: con Yao no se llevan del todo bien, no sé bien porqué, Yao no ha demostrado nunca algún tipo de apatía con él, por el contrario. Cuando Yao comenzó a dar clases aquí era el discípulo, por así decirlo de Roderich, siempre quiso hacer las cosas bien.

Eso era precisamente lo que quería escuchar en ese momento, pensé muchas cosas para mí, como el hecho de que realmente Roderich podía sentir algún tipo de rechazo hacia Yao por motivos netamente profesionales, pero ¿Eso implicaría algo tan cruel como romper una relación? Y lo otro, ¿cómo fue a descubrir lo que pasaba? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz seria del francés.

-¡Anya!

-Disculpa –suspiré-: ¿Qué decías?

-Comparto tu teoría, mon petit. Pero te costará sacarle la información o descubrir cómo se enteró de su relación –suspiró pesadamente y me miró directamente a los ojos-: pero yo cuidaré de ti –sentí como besó mi mejilla, realmente nunca dejaba de ser un pervertido, pero esta vez lo sentía más cercano, más sincero.-

-Gracias, Francis… Lo mejor será que no los moleste más –traté de ponerme de pie, pero perdí el equilibrio.-

-Anya –dijeron Arthur y Francis al unísono.-

-No se preocupen –dije agarrándome de la silla-: estoy completamente bien.

-Eso es una gran mentira, lady Anya –dijo Arthur ayudando a que me volviera a sentar.-

-Lo mejor ahora, Anya es que permanezcas aquí hasta que te sientas mejor, iré por el chino –el francés dispuso a colocarse los pantalones y salió por la puerta.-

Tocó unas tres veces y Yao abrió, o eso pude escuchar. Me sentía realmente mal ¿Qué me pasaba?

-¡Anya! –su voz llenó mi alma de tranquilidad y cuando lo vi frente a mí pude regalarle una sonrisa.-

-Yao –susurré.-

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña Anya? –sus nervios eran evidentes.-

-Creo que la preocupación me tiene así –suspiré.-

Se veía tan preocupado que me abrazó por un largo rato, el francés y el inglés nos quedaron mirando, Arthur terminó de vestirse y volvió a sentarse en la cama, los latidos del corazón de Yao me relajaban mucho, junto con las caricias que me hacía en el cabello, traté de decirle lo que pensaba, todo lo que creía en ese momento, lo de Roderich, lo de querer descubrir lo que había ocurrido, pero Yao no me dejaba hablar.

-Estás exhausta y débil, no te molestes en decirme nada. Sea lo que quieras hacer, lo harás después, ahora esas cosas no importan.

Cerré los ojos y por lo que creo me quedé dormida, cuando desperté estaba en una cama desconocida para mí, me asusté por un momento hasta que vi unos cabellos rubios que me eran totalmente familiares.

-Por fin despertaste ¿Te sientes mejor? –dijo la suave voz de Francis.-

-Francis –susurré-: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Yao?

-Él fue a hacerte una sopa, o algo así para que recuperes fuerzas –dijo con un tono bastante serio-: aunque primero fue a comprar ingredientes. Arthur se fue hace un rato y me quedé contigo, hemos estado aquí hace una hora más o menos –sonrió, con una sonrisa que no me agradaba.-

Revisé debajo de la cama y me encontraba con ropa interior, bueno, una camiseta encima. Por un momento pensé ¿Quién me desvistió?

-Francis –comencé a sonrojarme un poco-: ¿Quién me desvistió?

-Yo lo hice, mon petit –sonrió animado-: ¡Oh! El color ha vuelto a tu rostro pequeña, parece que te has reanimado. Me alegra mucho eso.

Me quedé callada por un momento, luego de la confianza que le había tomado al francés me dijo algo que me dejó aterrada.

-Anya –se acercó demasiado a mí y tomó mi rostro-: no te preocupes, no te hice absolutamente nada. Sigues siendo una pequeña ¿eh? –rió animado.-

Luego de ese incómodo momento, apareció Yao con un plato de sopa en una bandeja, traté de sentarme y podía hacerlo, por lo menos me sentía mejor.

-Veo que estás mucho mejor –el chino de cabellos oscuros volvía a sonreír, eso era suficiente para recuperar mis fuerzas.-

-Gracias –dije, en realidad el agradecimiento iba para ambos, y para el inglés que ya no se encontraba con nosotros.-

Mientras me comía la sopa tranquilamente algo en mí no estaba tranquilo, estaba decidida a ir en busca de la persona que había puesto mis sueños, la persona de la que me había enamorado y a mis amigos en peligro. Estaba segura de que era el austriaco, pero primero debía comprobarlo. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero lo iba a hacer.


	12. La razones del austriaco

Ya son años desde que llegué a trabajar a este lugar, viajé desde Austria hasta acá por la ilusión de poder tener un mejor trabajo, en un lugar que no fuera Viena, no es que tenga algo en contra de mis orígenes, pero realmente quería cambiar de norte. Empecé a trabajar y todo indicaba que me convertiría en el mejor profesor de Música que haya existido en esa Facultad, todas las estudiantes me admiraban y se embobaban conmigo, eso me hacía sentir muy bien en parte. Por otra parte, mi modo estricto de enseñar cautivaba a los estudiantes, me odiaban en cierto aspecto pero entendían que para estas cosas siempre era bueno ser muy ordenado.

Llegó un día un profesor con ímpetu de ser bueno en el trabajo, era originario del país, Wang Yao era su nombre y todos decían que sería un gran profesor, pero a mí me parecía un muchacho inmaduro, demasiado inmaduro.

-Señor Roderich, espero nos llevemos bien.

¡Ja! Esa fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo, en ese momento supe que no tendríamos una buena relación, lo peor es que aún con esa actitud que me era desagradable él logró trabajar ahí y ser el jefe de los profesores de Música… ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir eso? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que año tras año me quedaba con menos cursos a mi tutela y tenía menos protagonismo en las cosas de la Facultad.

Una de mis últimas alumnas, y la más importante en mi vida, debo decir, ha sido Elizabeta, una muchacha hermosa, realmente. Tiene un talento tremendo y en el fondo, siempre quise tener una relación con ella, pero todos saben que esas cosas no se pueden hacer, y que al menos los que lo han hecho no han acabado bien. Aún así, ella tenía bastante presente lo que yo pensaba, pero nunca me atreví a actuar. Esa es una de las cosas que más me duele, que nunca he podido hacer con ella lo que he soñado.

En la clase de Yao había llegado una muchacha de origen ruso, su nombre era Anastasia Braginskaya, aunque todo el mundo le decía Anya. Nunca la había visto ni sabía por qué había causado tanto alboroto. Y si que lo había causado, escuchaba a Francis, el pervertido de Artes Visuales hablar de ella con un tremendo afecto y éxtasis. Un día me la encontré en el primer piso del edificio de profesores, preguntando por la habitación de Yao. Desde ese momento algo no me dio buena espina, supuse que al ser su alumna algo podría pasar.

Lo más curioso es que después de las pocas veces que la vi subir, siempre veía a Yao saliendo o entrando mucho más tarde, por lo que me causó extrañeza ¿Esta muchacha entonces, qué hacía subiendo? Pensé que tendría una relación con el francés, eso estaba tan claro… Ese rubio no perdería la oportunidad con una mujer así, porque había que asumir la realidad, Anya era no muy alta, de caderas anchas y atributos destacables, cualquier mujeriego en esa Facultad querría llevársela a la cama. Por ejemplo ese tipo que era su mejor amigo, estaba seguro de que ellos tenían una relación, después de todo compartían habitación.

Esto, era al menos lo que yo creía, hasta que me di cuenta de que ese tal Gilbert, el amigo de Anya cuando vio que yo abandonaba la idea de quedarme con Elizabeta comenzó a ligarla, que despreciable. Lo peor es que en ese mismo momento me di cuenta de que Yao era la pareja de Anya. ¿Cómo me enteré de esto? Bueno, es bastante simple.

Una noche caminando por los pasillos escuché la voz de Yao con la de una mujer, pero la voz no la conseguí reconocer en un principio, acerqué mi oído a la puerta, estaba claro que con mis facultades auditivas iba a escuchar cualquier cosa aunque fuera a distancia. Fue entonces cuando escuché su conversación por completo.

-Anya –decía la voz del chino, que demostraba cansancio.-

-¿S-sí, Yao?

-Mañana podríamos, no sé… -suspiró-: Ir a algún lugar a pasear, antes de que te vayas a la casa de tu familia

-Sabes que viajo mañana de noche –su voz era realmente dulce.-

-Lo sé, por eso debes tener un lindo día ¿No es así?

Fue así como me di cuenta, ni siquiera tuvo alguien que decirme lo que estaba pasando. Cualquiera en mi situación hubiera guardado silencio, pero una rabia con el chino me obligó a contar lo que había escuchado. No tenía nada en contra de la rusa, pero ¿Qué tan importante podría ser? Yo en su lugar, ni siquiera hubiera pensando en involucrarme de esa manera. Bueno, eso creo. Además, Yao se estaba metiendo en un juego peligroso, un juego que yo no pude jugar con Elizabeta, y así fue como la terminé perdiendo.

Volviendo a la situación, después de escuchar esa conversación decidí ir a mi habitación, pensar en cómo resolvería esta situación. Cuando alejé mi oído de la puerta, vi a una persona cerca de la escalera que me observaba, era un rubio que no conocía, usaba gafas y éstas estaban empañadas. Creí que el muchacho estaba borracho, porque se veía algo mareado, así que no le di importancia y me fui a mi habitación, realmente necesitaba dormir.

Fueron días después cuando fui a hablar con el director, le comenté lo que sabía, no de un modo tan directo. Vi que la noticia no le gustaba para nada, probablemente porque creían que ese mequetrefe era el mejor profesor de Música. Luego de realizar mi cometido, saliendo de la oficina del director vi nuevamente al tipo rubio de esa noche.

-Oye –comenté-: ¿Eras tú el chico ebrio de los pasillos?

-¿Eh? –me miró y se ordenó los lentes-: Ah, ya recuerdo. Eras tú el que estaba espiando la habitación de Wang Yao ¿No? –su mirada se llenó de gran seriedad-: Supongo que algo descubriste y ahora lo has dicho. ¿No?

No supe que responder, sólo me quedó suspirar pesadamente.

-No te preocupes –me dijo agarrando con fuerza el libro que traía en las manos-: si este tema no me concierne de modo directo, no tienes de que preocuparte. Después de todo –sonrió-: yo no suelo involucrarme en problemas.

A pesar de todo lo que me dijo, me dejó muy preocupado, probablemente conocía a alguien que tendría algo que ver con esta situación. Días después, cuando pensé que ya nada podría ponerse peor, choqué con la rusa, que se veía demasiado decaída, algo enferma. Me miró con un rostro lleno de odio, o eso fue lo que pude sentir. A su lado iba el francés, que le acarició el cabello y le regaló una sonrisa cuando nuestro corto encuentro terminó.


	13. La bomba estallaría tarde o temprano

Hace muchos días que no veía a Yao, porque pensé que para evitar problemas era necesario dejar de frecuentarnos, aunque fuera por un tiempo. En esos días sin estar con Yao, fui terminando más que nada los proyectos de la Escuela, en los que realmente Yao estaba involucrado, pero en clases ambos nos comportábamos de un modo muy frío, lo que era notado por los pocos alumnos de esa clase. Realmente la situación me hacía sentir vulnerable, no paraba de pensar en que la única persona responsable por todo eso era el tal Roderich, pero a la vez no tenía como probarlo.

Además de estos asuntos con Música, tenía un gran proyecto para Artes Visuales, para que me comprendan bien, en esta Facultad uno estudia todas las artes y en el último año elige sólo una de ellas para especializarse, termina sabiendo sobre todo pero dándole énfasis a su norte. Como bien decía, tenía un proyecto en Visuales, en el cual debía ser ayudada por mi tutor. Esto resultaba más cómodo que antes, ya que el francés se había ganado mucho mi confianza, a pesar del episodio incómodo cuando dormí en su habitación. A propósito, utilizábamos demasiado tiempo en el proyecto, que debía ser un mural enorme ambientado en una época a elección, el que debía ser pintando en una pared de la Facultad. ¿Por qué yo? Bueno, participé con un boceto y fui la elegida, no es que Francis me de facilidades por tenerme afecto, es porque realmente me esforcé en hacer el boceto; era una mujer que corría mientras miles de sombras trataban de alcanzarla, era muy complejo de dibujar a mi parecer. A causa del tiempo ocupado, una noche tuve que quedarme a dormir en la habitación de Francis nuevamente. Fue en esa noche donde no supe si darle más confianza o terminar ésta.

-Anya –dijo el francés con un vaso de vino en la mano-: ¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto en este trabajo?

-Pues –miré mis bocetos, ninguno me convencía-: quiero plasmar mis sentimientos en alguna cosa, creo que si bien este dibujo no es tan alegre a lo que estás acostumbrado, puede funcionar.

-Mon ami –sonrió-: No creas que el hecho de que sea más o menos alegre pueda influir en algo, esto muestra sentimientos, muestra tus pasiones íntimas. En este momento sientes un dolor inmenso y una complicación, pero a eso puedes sacarle provecho –se corrió el cabello de la cara y me sonrió-: además, puedes cambiarle lo que quieras al boceto, o hacer un diseño nuevo.

-Lo sé –dije, mientras trataba de dibujar.-

-Anya –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó demasiado, supuse que era a causa del vino que actuaba de esa manera.-

-¿S-sí?

-Te seré bastante honesto, pocas veces he sentido algo por mujeres, más bien, una o dos veces. Tú vendrías a ser una de esas veces, porque honestamente si Yao no estuviese, yo no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de ligarte. Pero ¿Sabes? Es por el hecho de que respeto tus sentimientos y tu forma de pensar que no lo he hecho, es porque valoro la persona que eres –sonrió y besó mis labios de forma breve, luego de eso una sonrisa maliciosa invadió su rostro-: Espero que no me malinterpretes por haber hecho eso.

Algo en mí se sintió un tanto invadido, pero no podía pasar a llevar la honestidad del francés, por lo cual no dije nada y seguí dibujando. Debo admitir que esa noche me costó quedarme dormida, pero finalmente decidí mantener la confianza que le tenía, ya que él mismo lo había dicho, me respetaba.

Esa mañana salí de la habitación para volver a la mía, bañarme y tomar desayuno, lamentablemente me topé a Yao saliendo, ambos nos quedamos mirando por largo tiempo, sin poder decir nada. Miré al suelo algo triste, no podía seguir evitándolo. Él se veía molesto, no haber hablado con él logró que no le mencionara mis proyectos, ni nada. Iba a decir algo pero él se fue.

Volví a mi habitación con un pesar tremendo en el pecho, cuando abrí la puerta Gilbert dormía profundamente, aunque despertó cuando empecé a sollozar.

-Anya –se levantó y me miró intranquilo-: ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

No le había dicho nada hasta el momento, por lo cual le dije todo lo que pensaba, entre intensos sollozos y dificultad al hablar. Él me abrazó, con tanta fuerza que me partía aún más el alma, hace mucho tiempo que no me abrazaban de esa forma, la forma que sólo él, mi mejor amigo tenía para hacerlo.

-Ya, debes estar tranquila –dijo acariciando mi mejilla con dulzura-: Después de todo, algo podemos hacer. Con respecto a Roderich, hay algo que tú no sabes.

-¿Qué?

-Él era el antiguo novio de Elizabeta.

No me esperaba esa noticia.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Eso, él está enamorado de ella, pero nunca se atrevió a empezar una relación formal, ella simplemente se aburrió de su inconstancia, de su actitud ante el tema. Según yo, él tiene muchos rencores contra Yao, por haber hecho lo que él no logró por falta de cojones –el prusiano parecía agitarse al decir esto-: ¡Pero lo que me molesta, es que haya pasado a llevar tus sentimientos! ¿Qué tipo de bestia haría algo así? ¡Cuando lo tenga cerca yo…!

-Gilbo –le dije más calmada-: tú no debes involucrarte más en esto.

-¡Pero, Anya…!

-¡Es mi problema! No sé cómo lo voy a hacer, pero lograré que ese tipo confiese lo que hizo, que me sus razones; más que hacer mis propias hipótesis, quiero escucharlo de su boca.

Gilbert me quedó mirando, pero se vio obligado a asentir con la cabeza y volver a abrazarme.

Ese mismo día, iba caminando por los pasillos de la Facultad cuando me encontré a Eduard, como la primera vez volví a chocar con él.

-Perdona de nuevo –dije, sonriendo.-

-No te preocupes –se ordenó los lentes y sonrió-: ¿Ocurre algo, te veo desanimada?

-Bueno, sí –suspiré.-

-¿Te gustaría hablar de eso, pequeña?

Lo miré por un momento, podía confiar en él, conocía aspectos de mi vida muy profundos, lo invité a sentarnos en una banca y comenzamos a conversar. Por alguna razón, todo lo que le conté le hizo palidecer.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno –suspiró-: realmente fue Roderich quien lo hizo, sé cómo se enteró de su relación.

-¿Sí? –comencé a agitarme.-

-Bueno, él los escuchó, yo estaba ebrio, venía de la habitación donde se juntan los profesores de Literatura, fue entonces cuando lo vi atento a lo que ocurría en la habitación de Yao. Días después lo vi saliendo de la oficina del rector, fue ahí cuando supuse que algo malo estaba pasando. Le advertí que si el asunto no me concernía no iba a hacer nada, pero por lo que me dices –su mirada perdió un poco de brillo y adquirió además, decisión-: No dejaré que te haga nada, haré algo para mejorar tu situación.

-P-pero Eduard no es necesario –dije preocupada.-

-No te preocupes –sonrió.-

Casualmente, pasó por nuestro lado el sujeto en cuestión, Eduard lo miró, él al ver que estábamos juntos se preocupó, o eso fue lo que pude sentir. El estonio se puso de pie y le habló.

-Oye –sonrió-: recuerdas lo que te dije ¿No es así?

-S-sí

-Pues verás, la persona a la que le has hecho daño es como mi hermana, así que no dejaré que le hagas ningún daño. ¿Está claro?

No sé cómo pasó, pero luego de esa frase aparecieron tras de mí Francis, Yao y Arthur, minutos después vi la plateada cabellera de Gilbert acercarse con la húngara. Me sentía intranquila, porque no sabía lo que podía pasar en ese momento. Era todo o nada.


	14. Fragmentación

Hola ¿Qué tal? Bueno primero que todo, Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera así Ivan sería mi esclavo :/ XDDDDDDDD Ok no. Disfruten!

* * *

Estaba a punto de estallar una tremenda discusión, donde Eduard increpó a Roderich fuertemente.

-No quiero que vuelvas a pasar a llevar a Anya ¿Está claro? –dijo el estonio.-

-¡Este podrido señorito me las va a pagar…! –dijo Gilbert antes de intervenir, pero fue detenido por Elizabeta y además porque Yao se puso delante del austriaco.-

-Roderich –musitó el chino con un tono serio y pesado-: No es necesario que te sigas involucrando en nuestros asuntos, más bien porque si tanto te importaba que yo y Anya tuviéramos una relación, te informaré que esta ya no existirá más. ¿Está claro? Te pediré que no molestes más, ni a ella ni a mí. Si tienes razones personales para odiarme, lo lamento; pero no te seguiré el juego.

El chino se alejó rápidamente del escenario, el estonio le dirigió una nueva mirada al austriaco, éste se fue; realmente nunca más se atrevería a tener problemas con este grupo, ese mismo día iría a decirles al director que todo había sido un error. La rusa de ojos violáceos quedó fuertemente afectada en ese momento, su presión bajó a los suelos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Realmente Yao había dicho eso? ¿Realmente había dicho que ya no iba a existir nada entre ellos? Anya perdió el equilibrio y se desmayó. Todos los presentes fueron en su ayuda.

Luego de unas pocas horas Anya despertó, se encontraba en su habitación y los muchachos a su alrededor, el francés estaba sentado en la cama acariciando su cabeza, mientras los demás se mostraron más tranquilos al ver que la pequeña rusa había despertado.

-Lady Anya –susurró Arthur, al ver que se esforzaba en sentarse.-

-Estoy bien –dijo, sin ánimos.-

-¡Ese chino idiota…! –dijo Gilbert alterado-: ¡Me las va a pagar!

-No es necesario que te alteres, Gilbert –le contestó la rusa, realmente parecía muerta.-

-Anya –musitó Eduard algo más tranquilo-: hay una persona que está aquí.

-¿Q-Quién?

-Katyusha –el estonio sonrió, al menos eso pudo sacarle una sonrisa honesta a la rusa.-

La rubia de cabello corto entró en la habitación con una mirada de preocupación y un gran bolso en los brazos, el cual lanzó cuando fue a abrazar a su hermana, pasando por encima de todos los presentes.

-¿Q-Quién es ella? –preguntó el francés con su tono degenerado.-

-Su hermana mayor –dijo el estonio sonriendo, realmente se veía feliz.-

-¿Ocurre algo, Eduard? –Francis fue muy sugerente con esta pregunta.-

El estonio se sonrojó un poco, pero no respondió nada. El que calla otorga, dijo el francés para sí.

-¡Anya, mi amor! ¿Qué ha pasado? Vine porque en casa te extrañábamos mucho y sabía que tenías los proyectos finales de este año, pero cuando llegué Eduard me dijo que habías tenido problemas –la mirada de la ucraniana era realmente dulce, tanto como la de Anya.-

-Creo que deberíamos dejar a las hermanas solas ¿No creen? –dijo el francés tomando la mano del inglés y mirando a los demás.-

-Sí –dijeron todos al unísono.-

El francés besó la mejilla de la rusa y le regaló una sonrisa a su hermana, mientras los demás únicamente dijeron "Hasta pronto".

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –dijo Katyusha.-

-Bueno –suspiró pesado la rubia de ojos violáceos-: él dijo que lo nuestro había terminado, a causa de unos problemas que tuvimos. Un profesor descubrió nuestra relación y le dijo al Rector, no llegamos a tener grandes problemas, pero se enfrentaron; entonces él le dijo eso –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-: ¿Crees que realmente fue sincero?

-Pequeña –la hermana mayor le secó las lágrimas-: estoy segura que él dijo eso sólo para protegerte, aunque es un idiota –suspiró-: Si el tipo ha decidido no decir nada sobre su relación, ¿para qué terminarla? No hay motivos. Yo estoy segura que él te ama.

-Tanto como Eduard te ama a ti ¿No? –esto provocó un sonrojo en Katyusha.-

-¡Qué cosas dices! Lo de nosotros no pudo ni podrá ser –suspiró.-

-¿Te gusta, verdad?

-B-Bueno… -la ucraniana suspiró tan fuertemente y sus ojos realmente se veían tristes-: no sé si dejarme llevar por esto, he prometido no involucrarme.

-Hermana –la rusa sonrió-: no debes tener miedo, estoy segura de que él te ama –rió.-

Estuvieron largo rato conversando, hasta que Katyusha dijo que se iría a dormir.

-¿Dónde te estás quedando, hermana?

-Como Eduard está sin compañero de habitación, la dirección de la Facultad no hizo problemas en que yo me quedara, él argumentó que éramos prácticamente hermanos.

-Oh –la rusa sonrió.-

Katyusha se fue a la habitación de Eduard y Anya se quedó meditando, eran aproximadamente las 12 de la noche, Gilbert no estaba y en donde se encontraba estaba más que claro. Repentinamente sintió que tocaban la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –dijo la rusa cabizbaja.-

-Lady Anya, soy yo Arthur –dijo una voz algo seca.-

-Puedes pasar.

El inglés pasó, traía unos pastelitos en un plato, los colocó en una mesita que estaba al lado de la cama de Anya y se sentó en los pies de ésta.

-¿Estás mejor? Francis me pidió que te trajera esto, no te alarmes –sonrió-: los hizo él, no yo –el muchacho de cejas abundantes era conocido por cocinar realmente mal.-

-Estoy algo mejor –dijo la rusa tomando uno de los pastelitos-: ¿De qué son?

-Chocolate con un poco de café, el francés me dijo que te gustarían.

-S-Sí –ella dio una mordida y le regaló al rubio una mirada aprobatoria.-

-Que bueno que te hayan gustado –sonrió.-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Arthur?

-Quería venir, supuse que el prusiano no estaría, que tu amigo estaría con tu hermana y bueno… Francis está resolviendo otros asuntos. Al pensar que estarías sola, vine por cortesía –el muchacho se tornó un tanto a la defensiva, jamás demostraba algún sentimiento y ésta no sería la excepción.-

-No necesitas comportarte así conmigo –dijo Anya mientras iba por su segundo pastelito-: Conozco a las personas, y sé que tú no eres alguien malo o inexpresivo. Por alguna razón Francis está contigo, más allá de como sea él –sonrió-: recuerda que somos amigos.

-S-Sí –suspiró pesadamente el inglés-: de todos modos, no sé cómo soportas al francés, se comporta contigo de un modo muy invasivo.

-Yo sé que no lo hace con malas intensiones –sus ojos amatistas brillaron y una sonrisa calmada apareció.-

-Anya –el inglés pareció sorprenderse-: veo que conoces demasiado a las personas.

El rubio se puso de pie, se despidió de la pequeña rusa con un beso en la mejilla y se fue, aunque antes dijo "Otro día vengo por la bandeja, no te preocupes". Anya había quedado satisfecha con dos pastelitos, por lo que se puso de pie y guardó los otros en el refrigerador. Aún le rondaba una duda… ¿Qué asuntos resolvía Francis?

En otro lugar de la Escuela, estaba Katyusha intentando resolver su problema, no estaba confiada de los sentimientos del estonio, de hecho, pensaba que lo suyo no podía pasar más allá de la relación sexual, sin nada de sentimientos. Ambos pensaban lo mismo y claramente estaban equivocados. Eduard se estaba tomando un café y avanzaba en un libro, mientras la ucraniana se colocaba una camisa de dormir. Era un silencio incómodo, una bomba estaba a punto de estallar. La rubia se sentó en la cama de Eduard y posó su mano en el libro que éste leía tapando su contenido.

-¿Pasa algo, Kat? –dijo el joven de gafas algo aturdido.-

-Quisiera hablar de algo contigo –comenzó a sonrojarse progresivamente.-

-¿S-Sí? –alejó el libro y lo colocó en una mesita al lado de su café-: ¿Ocurre algo? ¿No te gusta la cama? Perdona si no es lo que esperabas… -la rubia tapó su boca con un dedo.-

-No es eso –dijo, con un tono de voz bastante especial, expresaba todo lo que sentía con la mirada, con los labios y el rostro-: Quería saber… ¿Qué sientes realmente por mí?

Eduard se quitó los lentes, que habían quedado bastante empañados, su rostro ardía con frenesí, las palabras no le salían; era paradójico pues él era uno de los estudiantes más destacados en expresión oral, lector y escritor. ¿Cómo no iba a saber que decir en ese momento?

-K-Katyusha –acarició su rostro con dulzura-: no pensé que tú sentías algo verdadero, por eso jamás te lo mencioné –la besó tan fuerte que le partió el alma.-

Digamos que en ese momento explotó una vehemencia absoluta, la cual representaba a una ucraniana que había comprendido que no podía huir de los sentimientos, y a un estonio que no podía evitar ser una debilidad para ella.

Diferente era la situación que se vivía en el edificio de profesores, donde Francis había ido a conversar con el chino. Esta vez, como nunca el francés se sentía molesto, bastante molesto y se lo haría sentir al chino.

-Yao –dijo el francés desde fuerza-: lo mejor será que me abras la puerta, que no me costará tirarla ¿Está bien?

El chino abrió la puerta algo cabizbajo, estaba igual o peor que Anya. Francis al verlo, comprendió que probablemente Yao había dicho palabras sin querer, pero eso no evitaba que su decisión haya sido una tremenda estupidez.

-No me digas nada –el chino suspiró-: sé que ella está destruida…

-Entonces, Yao ¿Cómo explicas las tontas decisiones que has tomado?

-Yo no quiero causarle más problemas –realmente los ojos del chino habían perdido brillo.-

El francés quedó destruido por la mirada del chino, pero nunca se igualaría a la mirada desolada que había tenido Anya ese mismo día.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, al haber tenido una semana más libre pude subir capítulos más seguido :3  
Agradezco mucho a las personas que me leen, tienen todas un espacio en mi corazón*-*


	15. Engaño & Reencuentro

Hola estimados/as lectores :3 ¿Cómo están? A causa de la gran necesidad de subir este capítulo por haberlo tenido pensado hace tantos días, lo subo ahora esperando que a todas ustedes les guste. Nuevamente digo que Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera así que no haría -suspira pesado-: ¡En fin, que sea de su agrado!

* * *

Habían pasado al menos dos días de que Francis había ido a conversar con Yao, realmente su modo de encararlo fue fuertísimo. Estaba colérico de ver como el chino podía perder a la hermosa rusa de ojos violáceos por una estupidez. ¿Realmente quería abandonar por su seguridad? Todo parecía peligroso, eso estaba claro, pero era más importante pensar con el corazón.

-Si tú la amaras de verdad –dijo el francés-: no la abandonarías por esa razón.

-F-Francis –dijo el chino, realmente estaba abatido.-

-Ten cuidado, Yao, porque si tú no abres los ojos, otro podría reclamar a Anya.

Fue lo último que Francis dijo al abandonar la habitación del chino, afuera se encontraba Arthur. El inglés se percató de que la mirada de Francis estaba realmente triste, y como nunca lo hacía, le abrazó. El francés quedó un poco sorprendido, pero correspondió a ese abrazo. Ambos entraron a su habitación.

Al otro extremo de la facultad Anya había logrado conciliar el sueño, se le veía un poco más tranquila. Los días siguientes estuvieron marcados por la lejanía de ella y el chino, realmente el de los ojos marrones había evitado cualquier contacto, en la misma clase no se dirigieron ni mirada ni palabra, todo parecía complicarse.

Por otro lado, Francis quería hacer sentir a Yao que sus amenazas habían sido totalmente ciertas, por lo que aprovechó de ayudar a la rusa en su proyecto y darle claramente, mensajes confusos.

-Pequeña Anya ¿Te gustó lo que este dulce servidor cocinó para ti? –le dijo, un día mientras ella intentaba terminar de pintar.-

-S-Sí –sonrió ésta, más animada-: me gustó mucho.

-Me alegro, los hice pensando en ti –rió.-

-No tenías que hacerlo –sonrió la rusa, se estiró y dijo animada-: el dibujo está listo, ahora sólo queda que me digas si te gusta o no. Le cambié la temática como me lo dijiste, ahora es una mujer rodeada por sus emociones, parece una luchadora ¿No te parece? –algo se iluminó en sus ojos al ver el dibujo.-

-Me gusta muchísimo, Anya –sonrió el francés y acarició la cabeza de la rusa-: yo mismo se lo mostraré al departamento de profesores de Artes Visuales, estoy seguro de que lo van a aprobar.

Pasaron días comportándose de esta manera, el mismo proyecto de Anya fue aprobado, esto consiguió que el francés la llevara a celebrar al café que se encontraba en el parque.

-¿Quieres vino, pequeña?

-No gracias, no tengo ganas de beber hoy –dijo la rusa, no se le veía tan animada.-

-¿Pasa algo, Anya?

-No, no pasa nada –sonrió a medias-: no te preocupes.

Era medianoche, cuando el francés acompañó a la muchacha de ojos amatistas a su habitación, entró con ella aprovechando que Gilbert ya ni aparecía por ahí de noche. Conversaron largo rato, sobre distintas cosas. Francis parecía muy feliz por todo lo que había pasado esa semana, haber terminado el proyecto para el mural, que hubiese sido aceptado, todo. Paralelamente, en el otro extremo de la Facultad, estaba Yao pensando seriamente, estaba muy angustiado, extrañaba mucho a la rusa, todo de ella. Sus gestos, su sonrisa, su temple; realmente no podía seguir así.

-Anya –ambos se encontraban sentados en su cama conversando-: estoy seguro de que las cosas van a mejorar de ahora en adelante –sonrió.-

-Sí –dijo ella, algo aturdida.-

Francis tomó la mano de Anya y le acarició sonriendo, bruscamente la lanzó sobre la cama y se ganó encima de ella de modo posesivo y con demasiada proximidad. La rusa realmente parecía no comprender, pero no tenía miedo. Realmente le tenía confianza, tanta para saber que él nunca traspasaría la barrera, o al menos no sin antes decirle sus intensiones.

Sus ojos se encontraron, el francés sonrió y besó la mejilla de la rusa con ternura, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, el corazón de la rusa latía con rapidez, comenzaba a inquietarse… ¿Qué haría realmente el francés en ese momento? Francis tomó el mentón de la rusa y sonrió.

-Tranquila, pequeña… Todo va a salir a pedir de boca –susurró.-

-¡Anya! –se oyó el grito de una voz familiar y la puerta se abrió con fuerza.-

Yao quedó pasmado al ver esa escena, el francés se levantó y se dirigó al chino, poniendo su mano en el hombro de éste. Sonrió de modo victorioso y finalmente dijo:

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Luego de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Anya con Yao adentro, desapareció por los pasillos. Anya se puso de pie, su corazón había vuelto a dispararse, esta vez porque tenía al frente a la persona que no veía hace tantos días y que realmente extrañaba. Yao estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, por fin había comprendido a lo que Francis se refería, claro; era todo un maldito truco para conseguir su preocupación y para que él, idiota y obstinado, pudiera darse cuenta de lo que podía perder si no estaba con la rusa.

-A-Anya –susurró el chino, ella corrió hacia él y colocó su cabeza en su pecho.-

-Yao –dijo, casi en forma de sollozo-: has regresado.

El pulso de Yao era violento y raudo, al menos eso pudo distinguir el oído de Anya, lo abrazó con fuerza, sin soltarlo y aferrándose dulcemente. El rostro del pálido muchacho de cabello oscuro se encendió. Los ojos violáceos de la muchacha de porcelana brillaban con tanto fulgor que encendieron la potente oscuridad de esa habitación. El chino de ojos oscuros se acercó lentamente al rostro iluminado de Anya y posó sus labios con suavidad, entrando suavemente en su boca, la rusa se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, lo extrañaba, a él y a su perfecta esencia.

-A-Anya, aru –suspiró el chino tratando de recuperar el aliento.-

-¿Qué pasa, Yao? –por primera vez en días, la voz de la rusa mostraba la dulzura de siempre, dulzura que ahora se mimetizaba con un tono algo sugerente.-

-Perdóname, todo lo que pude haber dicho era mentira. Jamás h-hubiese –tragó saliva. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto expresarse?-: Jamás te hubiera dejado, menos por una razón así. Tuve miedo de que te hicieran daño, además… También temí por culpa de Francis, pero ahora comprendí que todo lo que él hizo fue para ayudarme a recapacitar. Es así Anya, como te suplico que me perdones y no dudes de que mis sentimientos sean verdaderos y profundos. Nunca había sentido esto por alguien, menos alguien que fuera años menor que yo, p-pero eres en demasiados aspectos perfecta. Eres tan distinta a cualquiera, eres intuitiva, carismática, dulce, cuidadosa… Siempre te preocupas de quienes te rodean, más que de nadie. Estas cosas, más tus evidentes características físicas que te hacen hermosa, como lo son tu largo cabello, tus ojos color violeta, tu menuda humanidad –sonrió al decir eso-: y tus dulces atributos.

Anya le regaló una sonrisa a Yao y lo abrazó, tan dulcemente que le partió el alma.

Paralelamente y en el otro extremo de esa amplia Facultad, un francés con mirada victoriosa subía las escaleras lentamente para llegar a su habitación, afuera de ésta lo esperaba un rubio inglés con cejas pronunciadas, que al ver su mirada tranquila pudo mantener la calma, realmente estaba histérico pero nunca lo admitiría delante de él, ni de nadie.

-¿Cómo te fue, Francis?

-Bien, mon amour –sonrió el francés-: todo salió a pedir de boca. Yo sabía que ese idiota no podría soportar mucho esperando –suspiró pesadamente-: nadie podría hacerlo –Francis tomó la mano de Arthur más aliviado-: ¿Te preocupaste?

-Supuse que Lady Anya no iba a creer que la atacarías, no me preguntes por qué. Ella siempre sabe todo, por alguna razón –suspiró y miró su mano-: N-No me tomes la mano de esa forma, idiot.

El francés sólo sonrío y abrazó al rubio de ojos verdes, se sentía realmente bien.

* * *

A las personas que me apoyan con este proyecto:  
-Dazaru Kimchibun  
-dragonadetinta96  
& GusGuschan decirles que simplemente por leer esto y apoyarme las amo :')  
Gabota bonita, te rescato a ti porque me soportas en todos los aspectos posibles  
(gracias por acompañarme hoy casi todo el rato que te causé molestias~ Candia-senpai lo lamenta u-u)

¡SALUDOS!


	16. Agobiantes noticias

¡Hola, gente! ¿Cómo están? Disculpo haberme ausentado tanto con este capítulo, espero que no les moleste :)  
Como siempre, Hetalia no me pertenece, de ser así probablemente me casaría con el 2p de Inglaterra (? XD

* * *

Las calles de Moscú son realmente bellas, con muchas personas caminando alegremente, y otras no tanto, porque siempre hay matices, ¿no? En una casa en los suburbios rusos, una mujer rubia, de ojos claros y pechos grandes revisaba el correo, cuando una carta proveniente de China apareció en sus manos.

"Comunicamos que la alumna Anastasia Braginskaya será transferida a una escuela en Rusia acabado el año académico por haber quebrantado el estatuto de la Facultad que implica no involucrarse con ningún profesor o superior.

Esperamos que esta noticia no perturbe mucho la cotidianidad de su familia, le recordamos que faltan menos de tres meses para que el año termine y todos los trámites los hará ella al ser informada de la situación.

Atentamente "Facultad de Artes y Literatura de la República China".

Las manos de la mujer temblaron y sus ojos se cristalizaron, en el lugar de donde provenía la carta veíamos a otra persona agitada por una noticia similar, una rusa de ojos amatistas y cabello largo, que comenzó a llorar con fuerza, delante de una de las personas más valiosas que había conocido en ese país, aparte de su gran amor Yao, Francis Bonnefoy.

-¿Qué pasó, mon petit? –preguntó el francés preocupado.-

-En tres meses tengo que irme de aquí, para ser transferida –comenzó a respirar agitadamente-: ¿Cómo ocurrió, eh? Pensé que ese asunto quedaría resuelto luego de que Roderich dijera que todo era falso… Entonces –el francés colocó su mano en el hombro de la rusa y la miró compasivo.-

-Calma, Anya –sonrió-: Vamos a solucionar esto, y seré yo quien pedirá conversar con el Rector para resolver este problema.

-Aquí dice que debiese irme antes para mi casa, para resolver problemas allá –la rusa se puso de pie y caminó fuera de la habitación de Francis, golpeando la puerta de Yao con fuerza, demasiada.-

Entre lágrimas comunicó todo al chino, quien la abrazó con tanta fuerza que ambos pudieron quebrarse. Una voz familiar se escuchó de repente, era Eduard.

-Anya –dijo el estonio-: Roderich fue donde el Rector para decirle que había sido un engaño, pero él dijo que había obtenido sus propias pruebas, te llamarán para que hables con el rector, será como un juicio –se ordenó los lentes al decir esto-: por lo cual podrás ir acompañada y refutar sus argumentos de alguna manera.

Anya perdió un poco de brillo de sus ojos y accedió a ir a hablar a rectoría, después de unas horas llegó nuevamente Eduard para que fueran a resolver ese asunto complejo. Todos fueron con Anya, y todos quiere decir, todos. Gilbert junto con Elizabeta, que se había encariñado con la rusa, Francis y Arthur que realmente andaban a todos lados juntos, parecían los guardaespaldas de la muchacha de ojos violáceos y Wang Yao, que de todos modos también debía asistir a esta reunión.

-Buenas tardes, ¿quién es la señorita Anastasia?

Anya frunció el seño, no le gustaba mucho que la nombraran por su nombre completo.

-Yo soy, señor rector –dijo la muchacha tratando de mantener la calma.-

Los ojos del rector se iluminaron bastante al ver la apariencia de la rusa, que estaba en ese momento con un vestido de mangas largas, si bien no le gustaban ese tipo de atuendos, el clima del país le había hecho adquirir cierto estilo. Un rubor leve se apoderó de las mejillas del rector, quien trató de mantenerse tranquilo y les pidió a todos que se sentaran (con todas esas personas ahí fue bastante difícil que alcanzaran las sillas para todos).

-Anas… -fue interrumpido.-

-Por favor, Anya –dijo la rusa con mucha seriedad.-

-Está bien… Anya ¿Sabes las razones por las que estás aquí, no?

-Claro que sí, señor rector –la de ojos violáceos miró a Yao intensamente y suspiró pesado-: estoy aquí para que me diga lo que ya sé, que me involucré con Yao, que metí a muchas personas en este asunto, y lo mejor de todo… Que no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada.

La actitud de Anya en ese momento realmente sobresaltó a todos los presentes, bien conocíamos a la dulce muchacha que daba la vida por sus amigos y por su familia, pero poco conocían todos el lado más tosco de ella, un lado grosero por así decirlo, que mantenía totalmente reprimido.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo, Anastasia?

Digamos que el hecho de que la llamara constantemente por su nombre le molestaba aún más, digamos que un nombre bonito, pero nunca le había gustado, en su escuela siempre la llamaron Anastasia y fueron esos años los más difíciles de su vida, por lo cual desde que salió de la escuela pidió que todos le llamaran Anya, absolutamente todos.

-Estoy completamente consciente, pero usted no puede juzgarme. Lo que pasó conmigo es algo que ocurre con cualquier persona ¿O acaso usted nunca ha llegado a enamorarse otra persona? Me imagino que le ha ocurrido varias veces, y si bien hay momentos donde no todo sale bien, hay algo que te impulsa a seguir intentándolo. El hecho de que Yao fuera mayor que yo y además, mi profesor no me hizo querer retroceder o reprimir estos sentimientos, porque en el momento que yo me di cuenta de que era mutuo decidí no dejarlo. Fueron todas estas personas las que me ayudaron a hacerlo, fui yo quien lo quiso así. Si debo irme ahora por haber hecho lo que mi corazón consideró correcto, no puedo arrepentirme.

Todos quedaron impresionados por lo que Anya decía, en especial Francis, él había pasado por una situación así antes, pero a diferencia de la rusa, Juana nunca dijo todo lo que ella había dicho, nunca fue tan sublime para admitir sus sentimientos, de hecho, se había rendido en el momento que los descubrieron. ¿Qué causó esto en el francés? Una melancolía penetrante, que le hizo brotar unas cuantas lágrimas, el inglés al percatarse de eso tomó la mano de él, esto le hizo sonreír nuevamente, pero habían tantas palabras atragantadas en su garganta que no podía contenerse.

-Señor rector –dijo el francés-: ¿Puedo hacer una acotación?

El rector ya había quedado intrigado por todo lo que la rusa había dicho, pero accedió a escuchar a Francis.

-Dime, Bonnefoy.

-Una persona no puede reprimir sus sentimientos por ningún motivo, el amor es una de las cosas más importantes que existe en el mundo ¿No? Puede parecer una locura, pero Jacques Prévert bien dijo: "Quien vive sin locura no es tan sabio como él cree". Comparto tanto las apreciaciones de la pequeña Anya, es injusto querer que no se enamore si ella bien así lo quiere, si su corazón le pide a gritos tener a esa persona que comenzó a atraerle, si su hambre de pasión es tan grande no se le puede obligar a rechazar sus deseos, a contener su vehemencia; eso no sería nada correcto ¿No es así? Le seré honesto, señor rector. Si Anya no se hubiese enamorado de Yao, quizás ninguno hubiera encontrado a su verdadero amor en otro lugar, además… Si no hubiera sido así, realmente me la hubiera ligado –rió seductoramente-: porque ella, como usted mismo habrá notado, porque hay que decirlo, usted no me engaña, lo sentí en su mirada llena de intensidad con la que miró a mon petit Anya –suspiró-: pero, lo que trato de decir es que usted, como todos sabemos que la dulce pequeña de ojos violáceos es una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo –el francés sonrió tranquilo-: y, bien sé yo lo que es enamorarse de una persona que es imposible, porque nosotros somos fanáticos de lo prohibido –guiñó el ojo animo.-

El rector quedó atónito con el discurso del francés, suspiró pesadamente, y finalmente dijo:

-Estarás una semana en tu casa de origen para discutir esto con todos los estamentos de esta Facultad, dependiendo de lo que acordemos todos se decidirá si regresarás para terminar tus estudios o no, con respecto a eso veremos. Yao seguirá haciendo clases aquí, todo lo demás dependerá del consejo.

Anya sintió algo de calma en su pecho y asintió con la cabeza, retirándose de la oficina con todos sus acompañantes.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, si bien el asunto se está tornando algo complejo, mantengan la calma, no hay buena historia sin su toque dramático. Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, porque realmente tengo muchas pruebas/exámenes este mes de Octubre :c  
Un saludo a todas las personas que me leen, sepan que las valoro mucho por eso *-*  
Por cierto, después de terminar este Fanfic estoy pensando en publicar un Hetero!Spamano :3~ me dio por escribir eso de la nada, ojalá les agrade la idea y se paseen por ahí en cuanto lo suba(: ¡UN ABRAZO!


	17. Un viaje necesario

Buenas, estimados organismos~ ¿Cómo están? En un esfuerzo grande por no hacerles sufrir, he traído el capítulo 17 de este Fanfic~ *-* Espero que sea de su agrado, un abrazo!  
**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de ser así tendría un harem inverso, en serio :c **

* * *

Encendí un cigarrillo, hace tanto tiempo que no fumaba, usualmente lo hacía en situaciones depresivas como la que se presentaba en este momento, ella se había ido y si volvía aún era incierto. Pasó un rato, ya me había fumado 5 cigarros, me sentía fatal, escuché una voz familiar reprenderme.

-Deja esa mierda que te destruye los pulmones y ponte de pie, Yao –era Francis que había entrado a mi habitación aprovechando que estaba abierta.-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté, realmente desanimado.-

-Hace días que has estado completamente desanimado, te aprovechas de que ya no tienes clases que hacer porque se acerca el final del año y todos están preocupados haciendo otras cosas o llenando las solicitudes de que especialidad van a sacar –inquirió-: si realmente te importara Anya harías algo mejor por ella, ¿No crees?

-No sé qué hacer, Francis –suspiró apesadumbrado-: si supiera qué hacer no estaría en esta situación –terminé mi cigarrillo, ya no quería seguir fumando.-

-A Anya no le gustaría verte fumar, sabes que detesta el humo del cigarrillo –siguió regañándome el francés de ojos claros.-

-¿Quién eres, mi madre? –me sentía destrozado, hasta para discutir-: dejaré estas cosas a un lado y saldré a caminar, creo que eso me hará mejor que seguir discutiendo sin llegar a nada.

-Es una pena realmente, el mural de Anya iba a empezar a ser pintado hoy por el colectivo artístico, espero que ella regrese para ver su obra realizada –decía, con una voz que realmente me atraía a saber cuál era el dibujo que había hecho Anya.-

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? –pregunté.-

-Tendrás que esperar para saberlo –guiñó el ojo y se fue caminando, desgraciado siempre había sido igual.-

Salí de mi habitación, cerré la puerta y caminé hacia la escalera, comencé a bajar sin dejar de pensar en Anya y en todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, cuando me di cuenta ya había salido de la Facultad y estaba caminando hacia el parque, me senté en una banca cerca de un señor vendiendo jugos de fruta, uno no me vendría mal, deseé que hubiese dinero en el bolsillo de mis jeans; oportunamente tenía algunas monedas, me acerqué al sencillo carrito de jugos y le compré uno de piña, no era precisamente mi sabor favorito, pero ya imaginarán de quien si era. Me senté nuevamente en la banca y me tomé el jugo, cada bocarada del jugo me recordó a los labios de la rusa, era impresionante, no podía dejar de sentirme vacío, susurraba constantemente "Anya" y suspiraba sin control. Pasaron horas sentado ahí, compré varios jugos hasta que se me acabó el dinero del bolsillo y me entraron unas ganas impresionantes de mear. Me devolví a la Facultad caminando un poco más rápido y pasé a uno de los baños que se encuentran en el patio central, luego de sentirme un poco más aliviado me senté en una de las bancas que están en la Universidad, miré el césped ubicado en la esquina de esta infraestructura y caminé hacia allá, se había oscurecido y las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer de a poco en el cielo, me recosté sobre ese verde escenario y miré la Luna, sonará muy sentimental pero al mirar esa gran esfera blanca pensaba que ella estaría mirándola, probablemente pensando lo mismo que yo. Mi corazón, luego de muchos días latió con más velocidad, me sentía el tipo más cursi del mundo, pero parecía no importarme, estuve a punto de quedarme dormido pero sentí una presencia cerca, levanté una ceja atento a quién podría ser.

-Yao… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –era Gilbert, luego de mucho tiempo lo veía solo.-

-Gilbo –dije, más tranquilo-: Estaba pensando –suspiré-: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Elizabeta tiene que trabajar en algo y decidí caminar, hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Supe por el pervertido francés que habías estado decaído –me miró intranquilo.-

-Sí, algo…

-Bueno, podrías, no sé –se rascó la nuca-: ir a verla…

Tenía razón, no debía seguir perdiendo el tiempo pensando en lo mal o bien que ella podría estar, tenía que estar cerca de ella para poder estar tranquilo.

-¿Crees que es prudente eso, Gilbo?

-¡Por favor! Realmente no creo que haya ningún problema en eso, a menos que en esta Facultad te jodan por eso ¿No crees? De todos modos a estas alturas del año parece que nadie tiene cosas que hacer, piénsalo… Si ella no regresa, hubieras perdido la oportunidad de estar con ella, porque después si estás trabajando y todo eso será más complicado mantener una relación a la distancia. Yo espero que ella regrese, que termine todo… Sería una pena tenerla lejos –se veía como una persona mala para admitir ese tipo de sentimientos-: el "asombroso yo" quiere mucho a la mocosa esa, es realmente una hermana para mí, no me gustaría verla lejos de nosotros, de ti, de lo que realmente quiere. En una Facultad en Rusia realmente no estaría tan a gusto como lo está aquí, contigo, conmigo, con los chicos en general. Por favor, chino –se puso de pie-: no pierdas esa oportunidad.

Luego de esta conversación fui a conversar a rectoría que estaría fuera por unos días, no tuve ni que mentir para que me dejaran, el rector dijo que tenía totalmente claro lo que yo quería hacer, a donde iba a ir y que no me preocupase. La reunión con los estamentos sería la semana siguiente, esperaba encontrar unos pasajes para unos pocos días, así que fui lo más pronto posible a comprarlos, tenía un dinero ahorrado, la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Debo admitirlo, nunca había salido del país, si bien estaba bastante viejo para decir esto, era la verdad, nunca había viajado. El viaje me puso bastante nervioso, se me hizo eterno y me daba hambre a cada momento, cuando me vi en Rusia no lo podía creer, hacía bastante frío, no había pensado bien en donde estaba ella, en nada. Me había ayudado un poco con el apoyo de Eduard, quien me dio algunas indicaciones, direcciones, números y demás cosas. Cuando me di cuenta estaba fuera de la casa que debía ser el hogar de mi pequeña Anya, había un portón muy dulce, parecía de casa de muñecas. Lo abrí con cuidado y toqué la puerta, estaba realmente nervioso. Una muchacha joven me abrió la puerta, me miró algo extrañada, pero por alguna razón no se veía desconfiada.

-H-Hola –dije tratando de no sonar mal-: ¿Está Anya?

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la muchacha, tenía cabello largo y un moño lo sujetaba, ojos violeta, como los de Anya pero más azules que violetas, era completamente pálida y hablaba muy golpeado.-

-Yao –dije, algo más tranquilo.-

-¡Ah, tú eres el chino que conquistó a mi hermana! –parecía entusiasmada y molesta a la vez-: Puedes pasar, pero Anya no está, fue a comprar al mercado, toma asiento… Yo y Toris te atenderemos.

Asentí con la cabeza y entré el muchacho a quien llamó Toris se encontraba dentro, tenía el cabello castaño y largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos estaban azules, pero cuando me miró cambiaron a un color verde, les juro que es verdad. Sonrió y me pidió que tomara asiento, la muchacha le explicó quien era, supuse que ella era Natasha, la hermana menor de Anya, la cual era realmente unida a ella.

-Has venido a llevarte a mi hermana, eso puedo sentirlo –dijo Natasha-: pero no te preocupes, yo acepté que ella debe terminar esos estudios y luego regresar, no te ves mala persona así que no me molestaría si vuelve contigo. Estuve esperando que aparecieras por aquí algún día, me tenía impaciente eso –sonrió-: Y ahora que estamos nosotros, podemos conversar… No sé cuándo llegarán Anya y Katyusha…

Dicho esto, se sintió como se abría la puerta, la primera en entrar fue Katyusha, quien quedó en silencio al ver que estaba ahí, luego de eso entró Anya, al ver su rostro mi corazón se disparó, ella botó las bolsas que traía en la mano, se acercó de a poco, no supe cómo reaccionar, la tenía a centímetros de mí, mis impulsos fueron más fuertes y la abracé con lozanía. Miré sus ojos y me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, besándole con dulzura, saqué de mi alma todo lo que tenía acumulado, no sé cuánto habrá durado ese beso, en serio.

-Yao –finalmente dijo mi dulce muñeca-: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dejarte, no podía seguir estando lejos, fueron días terribles, no me importa si te hacen no regresar, yo me vengo para acá para estar cerca de ti, me tienes en tus manos, a tus pies, no puedo seguir viviendo sin tu esencia lejos de mí.

Esa frase me sonrojó a mí, a ella y creo que a todos los presentes, pero era lo que realmente sentía. Ella se apoyó en mí, aferrándose con fuerza, acaricié su cabello y suspiré aliviado.

* * *

Le quiero agradecer cordialmente a GusGuschan por haberme dado ánimos y a veces darme buenas ideas para el fic XDDDDDD, si no fuera por ella no sé cómo haría a Francia~ xD Te amo bonita, eres lo mejor*-*  
Un saludo para dragondetinta96, que me alegró mucho el día con su último review *o* y que al leer sus obras quedé feliz también xDDDDDD  
A las demás lectoras y lectores, también saludos~ No se pierdan lo que viene *o*  
¡Adieu~!


	18. Clímax de los dos amantes

Hola gente :3! Por un milagro me suspendieron unas pruebas que tenía mañana, por lo cual pude dedicarme de lleno a escribir... Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, les recuerdo que queda poquito de este proyecto TOT  
**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece :3**

* * *

Mi reencuentro con Yao fue muy bello, hace tanto tiempo que no lo tenía cerca, al escuchar su corazón latir toda la añoranza que tenía se calmó, traté de tranquilizarme para poder hablar mejor, pero estaba demasiado alegre para contener mis sentimientos.

-¡Oh, mi querido Yao! –suspiré más tranquila-: no pensé que vendrías a verme, pensé que esperarías las resoluciones del consejo allá en la Facultad…

-No podía permanecer más tiempo lejos de ti –dijo él, acariciando mi rostro.-

-G-Gracias –dije nerviosa.-

Mis hermanas y Toris trataron de no intervenir, por lo cual dijeron al unísono que saldrían, que volverían tarde y que no nos preocupáramos, supuse que habían atinado a dejarnos solos porque tendríamos mucho de que hablar, y realmente es incómodo hacerlo con personas a tu alrededor.

No creí que vería a Yao hasta que el consejo decidiera si podía volver o no, tenía mucho miedo de que me dijeran que no podría volver a la Facultad, por lo cual había pensado en un regalo para él. Aún no sabía bien qué le regalaría, por lo cual pensé en algunas fotos que teníamos juntos, que nos tomaron Francis y Arthur en algunas salidas que tuvimos, una de ellas la mandé a enmarcar y el día anterior había llegado, la tenía guardada en un lugar donde nadie la vería.

Invité a Yao a subir a mi habitación, él se sonrojó un poco al escuchar esta frase, me excusé de que era para mostrarle un presente, creo que esto le hizo agitarse más. Subimos y le mostré mi cuarto, que tenía un diseño bastante interesante, de paredes rosas, todo parecía realmente armónico, en un mural que tenía en la pared se encontraban nuestras fotografías, algunas notas, muchas cosas… Incluyendo mi nuevo saxofón, el que aprendí a tocar gracias a él y pude comprar hace una semana aproximadamente. Lo usaba poco, en sus notas representaba la gran melancolía que tenía por no estar junto al tierno chino.

Yao se quedó mirando las fotos, tomó una donde ambos salíamos sonriendo, estaba con la misma ropa que en la foto, por lo que sonrió.

-El rosa te queda bien –me dijo.-

-G-Gracias –me sonrojé.-

Yo me había sentado en la cama, él se sentó junto a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, dio tiernos besos en mi cuello y rió, mirando a mis ojos con una ternura casi adolescente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yao? –junté mi nariz con la de él y le di un beso esquimal.-

-¿Sabes? –su intensa mirada se impregnó en mí-: tengo tanto miedo de perderte…

Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano, abrimos mi ventana que daba a una vista espectacular de la ciudad y me apoyé en su hombro.

-No tengas miedo, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos –sonreí-: porque si bien a mí pueden decirme que no seguiré estudiando ahí, puedo volver por ti…

-Yo vendría contigo aquí, en ese caso –dijo él tajantemente.-

Sólo sonreí.

-¿No ves? No hay forma de que nos separemos, si ambos queremos permanecer juntos, eso no pasará… -cerré la ventana y me coloqué en frente del chino.-

-Quisiera… -acarició con suavidad mi cuello-: bueno… Tú entiendes –suspiró.-

-Tómame, Yao –dije, regalándole una sonrisa y lanzándome a él, colocando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.-

-A-Anya… Aru –dijo nervioso.-

Tenía ganas de jugar, debía asumirlo, me lancé a mi cama, lanzándolo conmigo (lo que era posible por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos) Él cayó sobre mi pecho y se sonrojó completamente. Miró mis ojos con ternura y me besó con la misma, le acaricié el cabello, él pareció disfrutar como yo le daba caricias. Tomó mi suéter rosa y lo quitó con cuidado, dejando una camiseta sin mangas a la vista, la que igualmente retiró; analizó mi sujetador, el cual era del mismo tono rosa que mi suéter, el mismo rosa que le encantaba que yo vistiera. Quitó éste con destreza y se ruborizó al tener mis atributos frente a él, después de mucho tiempo.

Se quitó el suéter negro y la camisa que vestía, también los jeans, tan desgastados como la última vez que lo había visto. Agarró los pantalones negros que estaba trayendo y los quitó tan rápido que no me di cuenta, para su sorpresa la ropa interior también era rosa.

-Anya –suspiró-: ¿Sabías que vendría, o qué? Vistes mi ropa favorita, aru –sus ojos brillaban y su piel mostraba un delicioso tono escarlata.-

Lo miré nerviosa, e igualmente sonrojada… Yao comenzó a quitar mi ropa interior y acarició con algo de timidez mí intimidad, provocando un leve gemido en mí. Se iba a comenzar a quitar su ropa interior, pero lo detuve… Quería hacerlo yo, si esta iba a ser una de las últimas veces que estaríamos juntos siendo él mi profesor y yo su alumna, al menos quería experimentar por un momento. Le quité la ropa lentamente, generaron en ambos una sensación extraña… Dirigió su boca a mi vientre y lo besó sonriendo, se aferró a mí y su largo cabello se soltó, enredándose de un modo que le hacía lucir realmente atractivo. Abrió mis piernas y comenzó a introducirse en mí poco a poco, extrañaba esa intensa sensación, ese dulce contacto con él.

-Anya –gruñó mientras aumentaba el frenesí.-

-Y-Yao –un lamento, que no era precisamente de tristeza salió dulcemente de mi boca.-

El chino de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones dirigió su boca un poco más arriba de mi pecho y empezó a succionar, aparentemente dejó una marcha… ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? Nunca antes me habían hecho algo así, al principio fue un tanto doloroso, pero sentir como pasaba su lengua por el lugar marcado me hizo sentir escalofríos intensos.

Mientras continuaba el dulce martirio, me miró a los ojos de un modo tan perfecto, este tipo de detalles me convencía de que los sentimientos de Yao era verdaderos, que no hacía las cosas por mero placer, él y yo, teníamos algo que pocas parejas poseen, una intimidad más allá de la diversión, una forma de entregarnos verídica, tierna e intensa.

Después de un rato, ambos nos sentimos muy cansados, por lo que me recosté en su pecho, más tranquila, por fin, luego de tanto tiempo sin estar cerca de él, sin sentirlo realmente cerca… Porque a pesar de que estuvimos juntos, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos esta lucha, donde nadie pierde, sino que los dos ganamos… ¿Y qué es lo que ganamos? Pues, lo que ganamos es sentirnos completos, aunque exhaustos y sin energía, nos sentimos realmente completos.

Era de madrugada y mi familia aún no aparecía. Me coloqué la camisa de Yao, que me quedaba por lo menos un poco grande y abrí la ventana, observé la luna y las estrellas, la primera se veía enorme, y los pequeños soles ardían intensamente. Al perderme en observar las maravillas del cielo, no percibí cuando unas traviesas manos me abrazaron por detrás, soplando en mi oreja; lo que me provocó escalofríos nuevamente.

-¿Q-Qué haces, Yao? –susurré.-

-¿Te molesta? –dijo sonriendo.-

-_Nyet~ _-reí.-

Me volteó para mirar su rostro, el que lucía más sereno que de costumbre, besó mi frente con ternura y me abrazó, su piel estaba tan cálida y suave, me acurruqué en él y me senté en el escritorio, él me dio pequeños y repetidos besos, luego me mordió los labios y pasó su lengua por esos, volví a sentir nervios.

-¡Yao! –mi corazón latía frenético.-

-A-Anya, aru… -respiró agitado-: disculpa si te molesta…

-No es eso –me paré del escritorio y le tomé la mano, para que volviéramos a la cama-: no me molesta en lo absoluto…

Acarició mi cabello entre medio de un beso y me recostó en la cama, me abrazó y así permanecimos por largo tiempo.

* * *

ESPERO EL CAPÍTULO LES HAYA GUSTADO, UN ABRAZO A TODOS QUIENES LEEN C: Se les ama sólo por eso *o*  
Atentas a los próximos capítulos y a que pronto subiré mi próximo proyecto que es un Hetero!Spamano! /  
¡Un abrazo y un beso!~


	19. Aspectos de amor y viaje

¡Hola, mis bombones! ¿Cómo están? Hoy no tuve clases, pero tenía unos trabajos que hacer XD, aunque como eran sobre Historia y Lengua, pan comido xD  
Espero que el capi les guste~ ^^** Advertencia de FRUK XD **  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, sino haría un partyhard con todos los países :$

* * *

No me caracterizo por ser un hombre que viaje mucho, de hecho, sólo había viajado de mi país natal al país donde trabajo, ahora iba a lugar al que nunca había ido, debo admitir que era interesante. Miré a mi lado, el rubio de cejas gruesas dormía profundamente, acaricié su rostro con la yema de mis dedos y pareció despertar, una pequeña lágrima cayó por sus ojos y se estiró.

-Francis –dijo luego de bostezar-: ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada –sonreí.- No hay ningún problema…

-¿Aún no llegamos?

-Falta poco –se adelantó a responder el rubio de gafas que iba en el asiento de adelante, mientras leía alguna novela.-

Pasó un rato y finalmente llegamos, estaba entusiasmado por conocer el hogar de mi pequeña amiga, la que en este tiempo se ha vuelto muy importante para mí, y bueno, no solamente para mí, para Arthur también se había convertido en una persona importante.

Tomamos un taxi, de todos estos asuntos de los que yo no tenía la menor idea se preocupaba Eduard, ese estonio no dudó en acompañarnos a visitar a Anya, pero yo tenía más que claro que tenía fuertes ganas de ver a su hermana mayor, la bella Katyusha. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa, que era realmente bella, de toques rosas en la pared de afuera, un portón color blanco y lleno de flores, se notaba que era una casa donde vivían doncellas que se caracterizaban por ser suaves y delicadas, claro, eso es lo que aparataban, pero probablemente poseían un carácter fuerte, como el que le vi a la rusa cuando la llamaron por su nombre completo.

El estonio tocó la puerta, quien lo recibió fue Katyusha, sus miradas se penetraron de un modo tan implacable, quizás otra persona no lo hubiese notado, pero yo me considero por ser una persona que nota a kilómetros si se trata del amour. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y sonrieron, era un espectáculo para mí. El gruñón de Arthur poco notó, con ver mi rostro de admiración aclaró más o menos qué estaba pasando.

-Hola, Francis –me saludó Katyusha.-

-Hola, ma belle –sonreí y besé la mejilla de la ucraniana.-

Arthur saludó a Katyusha con su actitud normal, no era muy expresivo, menos cariñoso.

La hermana menor de Anya llegó a la sala donde nos habíamos sentado, era una chica de más o menos 18 años, o esa fue mi impresión, tenía el cabello rubio casi platinado y usaba un moño de color azul, como la camisa que estaba usando, nos miró con algo de hostilidad, Eduard me susurró que era así cuando no conocía bien a las personas, ya que con él era bastante cariñosa. Sentí que alguien bajaba la escalera rápidamente, era mon petit Anya.

-¡Francis, Arthur! –se animó.- Son ustedes, y han venido con Eduard –bajó más rápido y nos saludó.-

No perdí la oportunidad de volver a abrazarla después de tanto tiempo, la tuve en mis brazos por largo tiempo, no les voy a mentir, Anya era uno de mis placeres culpables, en el fondo hubiese querido que mi antiguo amor Juana hubiese tenido su actitud y su carácter, por eso me encanta en todos los aspectos como es Anya. La miré y ésta sonrió, el siguiente en abrazarla fue Arthur… Por alguna razón, con ella y conmigo eran las únicas personas con las que se mostraba un poco menos desagradable, claro… Conmigo cuando conseguía amansarlo, porque no perdía la oportunidad de ser un descortés.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Yao, estaba realmente despeinado, parecía que recién venía levantando, pero analizando bien la vestimenta de Anya, así era. Ambos se encontraban en pijama, darme cuenta de eso consiguió que me pusiera un tanto nervioso.

-Francis –dijo la rusa sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿Cómo va todo allá en la Facultad?

-El miércoles será la reunión –dije algo más sereno.- Perdona si te ha incomodado que hayamos aparecido tantos días antes, pensábamos llevarte cuando digan que puedes regresar –dije con toda la seguridad del mundo.-

-No digas esas cosas con tanta seguridad –dijo Anya algo cabizbaja.-

-¡Anya! –dijo la hermana menor de ella.- ¡Debes tener más confianza! Yo no quería que tú te fueras a estudiar a ese lugar, pero luego comprendí que eso era lo que tú querías, que es bueno para ti… Estoy segura de que esos vejetes te dejarán quedarte allá, y así tú serás muy feliz –la pequeña sonrió, parecía una muñeca.-

-Natasha –a la rusa se le arrancó una dulce sonrisa.- Gracias…

Luego de ese enternecedor momento, comencé a hablar con Natasha, ella parecía una chiquilla animada en el fondo, pero me llamó constantemente "pervertido", de todas maneras estaba acostumbrado a esto.

-Oye, francés –me dijo en un momento.- ¿Qué relación tienes tú con mi hermana? ¿Eres sólo su amigo o acaso le tienes ganas? –realmente era directa la chiquilla.- Porque de todos modos me da la impresión de que el cejotas que te acompaña es tu pareja ¿O no?

Me sentí algo atorado con tantas preguntas a la vez.

-Mira, Natasha –suspiré.- Tu hermana es una de mis mejores amigas, yo como Yao también soy profesor, sólo que algo más joven –reí.- Y Arthur pues, como bien has dicho es mi pareja, pero a la vez es mi alumno, tiene la misma edad que tu hermana Anya –sonreí.-

-Ya veo ¿Es muy normal en esa Facultad que los profesores se quieran involucrar con sus alumnos? –a esta chica le gustaba poner contra la pared a los demás.-

Tosí, realmente me sentía atorado.

-Esas cosas ocurren, cuando deben ocurrir ¿Me comprendes? Uno no elige de quien se va a enamorar…

-Me parece dulce lo que dices, tienes razón –suspiró pesado.- Me disculparás, pero debo ir a buscar a mi novio –se puso de pie y se fue.-

Nuestra conversación se había desarrollado en el patio de la casa, donde había una banca muy cómoda, en ese momento apareció Katyusha muy animada.

-Francis –me sonrió.- En esta casa no hay muchas habitaciones, pero hay una que usan las visitas más arriba. Puedes dormir ahí con Arthur, no debes preocuparte, yo ya sé que son pareja –me tomó la mano.- Déjame mostrarte...

-Seguro –sonreí.-

Era la última habitación de la casa, ubicada en el tercer piso, cerca había un baño y una pequeña habitación con una mesa, parecía esas típicas mesas para tomar té, seguramente al inglés le brillarían los ojos al verla. Me mostró la habitación, tenía una gran ventana, de sábanas y cubrecamas blancos, un closet bastante bonito de madera barnizado, la pared no poseía cuadros, pero tenía un bello color pastel.

-Oh –fue lo único que atiné a decir.-

-Espero que la habitación no te parezca muy femenina –rió.-

-Descuida, me ha gustado mucho –suspiré tranquilo.-

-Francis –dijo el inglés que llegó atrás mío.-

-Arthur –dijo alegremente Kat.- Esta es la habitación donde tú y Francis van a dormir mientras se queden aquí.

El inglés se ruborizó completamente.

-¿Qué? –dijo agitado.- ¡Y-Yo!

-No te preocupes, no deben explicarme nada… Siéntanse como en casa –nos regaló una última sonrisa y bajó.-

Entré a la habitación y el inglés detrás de mí, cerré la puerta y dejé mis cosas en el closet, el bolso en una esquina y me quité la chaqueta, si bien estaba frío afuera, dentro de la casa hacía bastante calor. Arthur dejó sus cosas en un rincón e imitó lo que hice yo. Me coloqué detrás de él y lo abracé, hace mucho rato que no lo hacía y lo extrañaba, sí, así bien cursi como suena.

-¿Qué haces, fucking idiot? –el inglés parecía nervioso.-

Besé su cuello con ternura causando un sonrojo más fuerte en él, luego de eso me tumbé en la cama.

-¿Qué pretendes con esas señales confusas, idiot?

-Nada –suspiré.- Estoy tan cansado…

-¿Pasó algo cuando volviste a ver a Anya, Francis? –me dijo.-

-¿Por qué? ¿A ti sí?

-No deberías contestarme con otra pregunta…

-Sabes la admiración que siento por Anya, mon amour –dije.-

-Sabes que yo también siento gran admiración por ella, stupid pervert

-¿Me dices pervertido a mí? ¡Qué cruel eres conmigo, Arthur! –le dije sentándome en la cama.-

-No te diré de otra manera hasta que asumas que le tienes ganas a ella –suspiró pesado.-

Le agarré de la muñeca y lo dejé sobre la cama, luego me puse coloqué a su lado.

-¿Qué haces? –se puso muy nervioso.- Fucking pervert!

Abracé al gruñón, no iba a dejar que me dejara contra la pared.

-Ella tiene el valor que nunca vi en ninguna mujer –comencé a decir.- Quizás por eso me encanta en muchos aspectos, pero no en el mismo sentido que me gustas tú, gruñón~

-Shut up! –él suspiró, pero no se negó a lo que pasaría después.-

Asumo que siento un gran afecto por Anya, que siempre lo voy a sentir, pero que como bien se dice, hay que siempre velar por la felicidad del otro, aunque siéndoles honesto, estoy seguro que hubiera resultado muy bien con ella. Por otro lado, sabía que Arthur estaba en la misma situación que yo, la pequeña sí que sabe cautivar a las personas.

* * *

Espero que el Capítulo les haya gustado :) Esta vez si dejaré un saludo para las que me leen~ al menos las más fieles c: 

**dragondetinta96:** ¡Oh, querida!~ Te juro que tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa ^^ Eres una muy bonita persona c: gracias por todo tu apoyo, con respecto al Spamano como te avisé en un mensaje que te respondí lo subiré lo más pronto posible *o* ¡Un abrazo gigante!

**Dazaru Kimchibun:** ¡Oh, bonita!~ Gracias por ponerte al día con el Fanfic y dejarme esos lindos mensajes :') ¡Se vienen buenas cosas para la Historia, ten fe de eso! :') ~

**GusGuschan:** A pesar de que casi nunca me dejas reviews, yo tengo más que claro que adoras y amas la Historia, como yo amo las tuyas y sufrimos juntas cada día~ A parte de ayudarme a empezar esto, y yo apoyarte con tus proyectos has sido una gran persona conmigo :3 Te adoro n.n 

Sin más que decir... ¡Adiós!


	20. Consumación y regreso de la quietud

Hola, querida gente c: ¡Les traigo el final de este Fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado!  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, sino exigiría tener a todos los países bajo mi cama :'D  
¡Un abrazo!

* * *

Quedaban dos días para la reunión donde se sabría si Anya podría o no regresar a la Facultad de Artes y Literatura, cuando ese día en la mañana llegó una carta proveniente de la institución, dirigida a la señorita Anastasia Braginskaya y el señor Wang Yao.

"Estimada Anastasia:  
Esperando que su instancia en su ciudad y casa de origen esté siendo grato, en una breve reunión con el consejo de profesores hemos decidido que su presencia en la reunión que decidirá su permanencia en la Facultad es urgentemente necesaria, para que todo quede en la mayor transparencia posible. Como requisito, pedimos que mientras dure la reunión se abstenga de tener contacto con el señor Yao, el que sabemos está junto a usted actualmente.

Sin más que decir, la esperamos en dos días más en las dependencias de la Facultad.

Atte: UALRC"

-Ya veo –suspiró la rusa cabizbaja-. Supongo que esto iba a llegar tarde o temprano…

-¿Es necesario no estar a tu lado todo un día? –dijo el chino molesto.- Que tristeza…

-No te preocupes –musitó la rusa tratando de mantener la calma-. Todo saldrá bien, sólo necesitamos viajar mañana para poder llegar a la interpelación con tranquilidad –la rusa suspiró nuevamente y miró a todos los presentes en su hogar, mantuvo una sonrisa para que ellos pensaran que todo estaría bien, pero en el fondo estaba realmente preocupada.-

-No deberías fingir tranquilidad, Anya –dijo una voz tosca con acento inglés-. Tu mirada expresa la gran preocupación que tienes –es curioso, hace tiempo que no la llamaba sólo "Anya", usualmente le decía "Lady Anya"-. ¡Si te sientes molesta, demuéstralo!

-Arthur, no le levantes la voz de esa manera a ella –lo regañó el francés, que se sentía extrañado por la actitud del cejudo-. ¿No ves que ella está en una situación muy difícil?

-Lo dices porque tú pasaste por lo mismo –suspiró pesado el inglés para luego mirar a la rusa con algo de arrepentimiento-. Oh… Anya… I'm sorry…

-Forget it –contestó, con el mejor acento inglés que pudo-. Debes sentirte muy mal para actuar de una manera tan desagradable ¿No?

En el fondo a Arthur le causaba algo de inseguridad este asunto, ya que Francis había pasado por una experiencia similar, pero con resultados distintos… Arthur pensaba en cómo habrá sido Juana, su forma de ser, su actitud… ¿Habrá sido mejor que él con Francis? Era complicado para él.

El viaje de vueltas a tierras orientales fue bastante largo para todos, Anya intentaba mantenerse lo más cerca a Yao que podía, sintió demasiado sueño y se durmió en su hombro, él acarició su cabello lentamente, estaba abatido, agotado… No quería llegar. Era raro ¿No? No quería regresar a su lugar de origen, donde había nacido y crecido, porque podría este mismo lugar que le dio tanto, quitarle lo más importante en su vida.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, se encontraron en la puerta con el Rector, el que les informó que Anya debía dormir en su habitación normal, y que Katyusha, quien había insistido en asistir a la interpelación podía quedarse nuevamente en la habitación de Eduard, sin ocasionar ningún problema. Mañana sería un difícil, todos asumían esta situación, cuando la rusa llegó a su habitación vio a un Gilbert preocupado, que nunca había visto.

-Gilbo –susurró la rusa al mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Y lo preguntas? –el prusiano se puso de pie y se acercó a la rusa-. ¡Estoy realmente preocupado por ti, maldita sea! El asombroso yo también sufre preocupaciones ¿Eh? Realmente me tienes con el alma en un hilo, pequeña. ¿Ya sabes lo que va a ocurrir? Lo que único que sé es que ibas a llegar para ser parte de todo esto, pero no sé nada más… ¿Sabes tú, acaso?

-Sé lo mismo que tú… Ni siquiera sé a qué hora tengo que ir para allá –la rusa se sentó en su cama, a su lado él, su mejor amigo, el que a pesar de estar experimentando lo complejo de una relación, que quita tiempo para estar con los amigos, no se había olvidado de su pequeña amiga, la que estaba pasando por un momento tan difícil.-

-Espero que salga todo bien, Anya –fue lo último que dijo antes de que los dos se fueran a dormir.-

La noche pasó rápido, cuando Anya despertó Gilbert ya estaba vestido, le pidió que por favor se vistiera, se pusiera lo más formal que tuviera (o intentara hacerlo) y bajara, que todo estaba preparado en la sala de conferencias de la Facultad. Ella obedeció, lo único que tenía más formal era un vestido amarillo (un color que no usaba mucho) y un pequeño chaleco café, también unas sandalias, ya que en ese momento hacía calor.

En otro lugar de la Facultad, se encontraba el chino, colocándose una corbata, vestía un traje bastante formal, de color negro y una camisa blanca, la corbata era negra igualmente. Se hizo una coleta y suspiró pesadamente, mientras en la puerta de su habitación lo esperaba el francés, con un traje similar, aunque por la actitud de él se podía notar la diferencia entre un hombre que siempre luce seductor y uno que estaba realmente nervioso. El francés le dio una cordial palmada en la espalda a Yao, quien ordenó algo su chaqueta negra y empezó a bajar las escaleras, expectante a lo que ocurriría en esa interpelación.

Cuando ya todos llegaron al salón, hicieron que Anya se sentase en una de las sillas principales, quedaría al frente de los rectores y vice-rectores, de los profesores que asesoraban cada movimiento de la Escuela y los que habían sido elegidos para enjuiciar. Yao se sentó un tanto lejos de ella, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez ¿No? Apareció el rector y se sentó en un gran asiento, quedando frente a Anya, mirándola directamente a los ojos, era realmente intimidante.

-Señorita Anastasia, vamos a comenzar –dijo el rector, causando nuevamente la molestia de ella… ¿Tan difícil era decirle sólo Anya?-. Espero que estés preparada… ¿Hay alguna persona que quiera argumentar a favor de ti de los presentes en esta sala, además de Yao?

Eduard, Gilbert y Francis levantaron su mano, Arthur no quiso hacerlo… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Francis le dirigió una mirada, estaba molesto por su poca colaboración en momentos tan difíciles. En otro lugar de la sala, se encontraba Roderich, mirando atentamente lo que sucedía, aún se sentía bastante culpable por causar ese gran desastre, miró de reojo a Elizabeta, quien estaba al lado de Gilbert tratando de tranquilizarlo, nunca se había visto al prusiano tan preocupado.

-Repasemos –comenzó el rector-. La señorita Anastasia fue acusada de mantener una relación de tipo sentimental con su profesor de Artes Musicales, Wang Yao. Según las averiguaciones hechas por nosotros, ambos estaban en pleno acuerdo de mantener esta relación, por lo cual se considera a ambos responsables del problema. Ahora me gustaría saber, Anya ¿Qué te llevó a hacer esto? Te recuerdo que en esta interpelación analizamos cada uno de tus argumentos, espero que no recurras a persuasiones de tipo sentimental.

¿Cómo había dicho? ¿Realmente quería que argumentara una situación netamente amorosa sin razones sentimentales?

-¿Habla usted en serio? –dijo la rusa sin antes suspirar, llevándose un regaño de las autoridades-. Está bien, comenzaré… Si bien usted no quiere que de razones amorosas, es imposible no hacerlo, después de todo lo que así sucedió fue un romance, y más que eso diría yo… En lo personal, lo que me llevó a hacerlo fue que me enamoré de Yao.

Esta frase causó sorpresa en los presentes, jamás vieron a una persona asumir sentimientos de esa manera. Una sonrisa animada apareció en el rostro de la rusa, mientras el chino la miraba de reojo.

-¿Y no intentó reprimir esos sentimientos tomando en cuenta de que él era mayor que usted y además, tenían una relación de profesor-alumna que no podía pasar más allá?

-Claro que intenté luchar contra eso, como lo hace cualquier persona cuando comienza a sentir algo por otra, pero como en esos casos no podía seguir engañándome a mí misma, algo grave estaba pasando y tenía que pensar por mí, antes que pensar en las consecuencias… Hacer lo que mi corazón dictaba –los ojos de Anya se cristalizaron un poco, derramando pequeñas lágrimas-. No creo que hacer caso a los sentimientos sea un crimen, señor rector.

El rector tragó saliva y suspiró, se le veía preocupado… No creía poder expulsar a la rusa de la Facultad, como la mayoría de los presentes, exceptuando por alguien, un profesor de Literatura inglesa, un rubio de ojos claros y gafas bastante histriónico.

-¿No crees que tus argumentos son inválidos? Estás recurriendo a tácticas persuasivas, no he oído ningún argumento sólido… ¿Realmente piensas que nos vas a ablandar con lo que dices? –dijo el aludido, mirando fijamente a la rusa.-

-¡Oye! ¡No le puedes hablar de esa manera! –dijo el francés, parándose de su asiento molesto.-

-Señor Francis, siéntese… Ya tendrá su momento para argumentar…

-¿En serio quiere argumentos racionales para asuntos del corazón? ¿Qué problema tiene, eh? Me parece inverosímil su actitud, señor profesor.

El rubio tragó saliva y miró a sus compañeros, que no estaban del todo contentos con su intromisión. El rector llamó a Francis a la silla que estaba al lado de Anya, él se sentó y sonrió elegantemente, guiñando un ojo como era su costumbre.

-Francis, tú elegiste defender a Anastasia ¿Alguna razón para ello?

-Bueno, cuando esta muchacha llegó a esta Facultad, sabía que iba a tener mucha cercanía a ella de alguna manera, que iba a comenzar un lazo importante con ella, ya que tiene el tipo de carácter que a mí me agrada, aparenta dulzura en su exterior, pero no deja de ser valiente en los momentos difíciles… ¿Y sabe? Si la historia hubiese sido diferente, quizás usted me estaría enjuiciando a mí el día de hoy –rió-. Porque Anya es una muchacha extremadamente bella.

Arthur frunció el seño al escuchar esto.

-¿Usted cree que la relación que tienen ella y Yao sea correcta, señor Francis?

-No soy la persona indicada para hablar de cosas correctas, yo en sí soy una persona bastante controversial, pero yo estoy seguro de que Yao y Anya poseen sentimientos verdaderos el uno por el otro, por lo menos permítale terminar sus estudios. Ella merece cumplir sus sueños, por haberse enamorado no puede ser condenada… ¿En qué siglo estamos, eh? ¿No es el amor lo más importante en esta vida, señor rector? Cada persona posee sueños relacionados a encontrar un amor verdadero, que no sólo le dé sueños placenteros, o noches inolvidables, sino, un amor que sea tan verídico, que se note en como las personas se miran a los ojos. Yo he visto tantas veces las miradas de estas dos personas, y las de muchas más, como su hermana y el muchacho de gafas que está ahí –dijo apuntando a Eduard, quien se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Katyusha poniendo gran atención a las palabras del francés-. Realmente me parece una estupidez pasar a llevar el corazón de dos personas por unos estatutos y protocolos que no sirven para nada… Todos sabemos que las relaciones entre alumnos y profesores se dan siempre aquí, que nadie puede evitarlo. Hasta yo poseo una actualmente, señor rector –dijo, actuando de una manera impresionantemente directa.-

-¡Francis! –dijeron todos los presentes.-

-Arthur –dijo el francés y dio un suspiro-. Espero que se te haya pasado tu enojo idiota y que seas capaz de darle apoyo a Anya, en este momento.

El inglés abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Listo Francis, gracias –dijo el rector-. Gilbert Beilschmidt, por favor.

-¡Seguro! –dijo, tratando de mantener su actitud a pesar de los nervios.-

El prusiano se sentó al lado de Anya, regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Cuáles son sus argumentos para defender a la señorita Anastasia, Gilbert?

-Bueno –comenzó el prusiano-. Conozco a Anya desde que tengo diez años, quizás menos… Cuando mis padres fallecieron fui adoptado por los padres de Anya y sus hermanas, Katyusha era la mayor, así que cuando los padres de ellas también fallecieron yo y Katyusha cuidamos de las dos muchachas, Anya y Natasha. Cuando cumplí dieciocho años le dije a la familia que vendría a estudiar aquí, que quería ser músico… Anya se entusiasmó mucho en venir, estaba algo insegura, pero le di los ánimos de que me acompañara… Nunca la vi tan feliz estando aquí, hablaba de Yao como un amor imposible, lo miraba con tanta admiración que cuando él asumió corresponder a sus sentimientos fui testigo de cómo todo en Anya floreció, ella se puso más bonita, más dedicada en todo lo que hacía. Le advertí a Yao que debía cuidarla, que yo era su única familia cerca de ella, y bueno, considero que él ha hecho un buen trabajo, no le ha hecho ningún daño en todo este tiempo y eso, es suficiente para mí –el ojos rubí sonrió de una manera poco usual.-

-Gracias Gilbert –dijo el rector-. Finalmente llamamos a Eduard von Bock…

El rubio se ordenó los lentes y se sentó al lado de su casi hermana Anya, tomando su mano afectuosamente.

-Y bien, Eduard ¿Qué tienes que decir?

-Que es injusto que me hayan dejado al final… ¿Es porque estudio letras, no? Piensan que nosotros tenemos mayor capacidad de argumentar con presión, y es así, pero es realmente incómodo –rió-. Gilbert me sacó algo de palabras de la boca, pues también me crié muy cerca de Anya, pero porque fui compañero de curso toda la vida de su hermana mayor Katyusha, con la cual tuve y bueno –tosió-. Tenemos una relación hace un tiempo. Si comenzara a hablar de los valores y cualidades que tiene Anya, no terminaría nunca… Es una persona increíble, porque fue criada por unos padres excelentes y posteriormente por una hermana ejemplar, que la cuidó y enseñó lo que era bueno y no. Realmente es una idiotez romper los sueños de una mujer como ella, por algo que es completamente normal.

Fueron esas tres las intromisiones más importantes de ese día, los profesores y el rector se fueron a discutir mientras todos conversaban entre ellos, aún no era posible que Yao y Anya pudieran conversar, tenían que esperar el resultado del consejo. Anya estaba realmente triste, veía a Yao de lejos, pero no podía acercarse, sino tendría problemas y, ya había tenido bastantes. Francis y Arthur estuvieron al lado de Anya todo ese tiempo, tratando de que no se sintiera tan mal.

-Perdona si actúe como un idiota, Anya –dijo Arthur, al lado de la rusa-. Realmente no sé qué me pasó…

-Cualquiera en tu lugar se sentiría un poco celoso, Arthur –dijo la rusa tratando de animarlo-. No te preocupes por eso –la rusa besó la mejilla del inglés, provocando un leve sonrojo. El francés al ver la escena sonrió tiernamente.-

-Veo que ya son amigos de nuevo –sonrió-. ¿Arthur, estás mejor?

-Bastante –dijo, para luego entrar en razón y decir tímidamente que sí.-

-Los idiotas esos saldrán en diez minutos, eso me dijo Eduard…

-¿Y dónde está él? –preguntó la rusa preocupada.-

-Acompañó a tu hermana al baño –dijo el francés-. Luces realmente triste, Anya…

-¿Eh? –dijo la rusa, tratando de sonreír.-

-No debes engañarme, tus ojos muestran otra cosa… Pero descuida, todo saldrá bien.

Al otro lado de ese gran salón, estaba el chino tratando de mirar a Anya sin que los demás lo notaran, un rubio de anteojos se colocó al lado de él, un tanto preocupado.

-Eduard –dijo Yao al verlo-. Lo hiciste bien –sonrió a medias.-

-Estoy preocupado por ti en este momento, y no sólo yo –dijo apuntando a Katyusha que se acercaba.-

-¡Yao, pequeño girasol! –dijo, usando el apodo que Anya le había dado-. ¿Estás bien? Anya está demasiado preocupada, lo veo en su mirada… No pierdan la esperanza, todo saldrá bien y podrán estar juntos nuevamente…

El chino suspiró, al mismo tiempo que la rusa lo hacía en la silla donde estaba sentada.

-Les pedimos que tomen asiento, ya que el consejo terminó su análisis.

El rector se colocó frente a Anya, intimidante pero nervioso.

-Bueno, Anya –por fin la llamó Anya-. Con el consejo llegamos a una conclusión interesante con tu particular caso, pues verás… Nunca me habían dicho que se habían involucrado con un profesor por amor, en vez de otros motivos como solamente sexo… Así que entenderás, nos fue difícil, pero… Hemos decidido que puedes seguir estudiando aquí, que puedes seguir una relación en la Facultad con Yao y que bueno, desarrollaremos un estatuto llamado "Anastasia", para que cualquier relación por motivos sinceros pueda desarrollarse en nuestras dependencias… Te deseo éxito.

La paz había retornado, después de tantos meses de infierno… Anya se colocó de pie y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla al rector, éste se sonrojó bastante y le sonrió a la rusa. Un mar de gente comenzó a caminar de allí para allá, Anya se vio perdida entre tantas personas y era sólo a alguien a quien buscaba… ¿Dónde podría estar?

-¡Yao! –gritó, tratando de encontrarlo.-

-¡Anya, aru! ¿Dónde estás?

Cuando finalmente lo vio frente a ella, parecía que eran los únicos ahí presentes. La rusa corrió y se lanzó a los brazos del chino, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y lo besó con la intensidad de mil soles, sonriendo, con real calma por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, fue algo más largo de lo normal y se merecía ser así.  
Fue un placer para mí escribir esta historia y haber tenido el apoyo de todas las personas que lo leyeron :) y que además, dejaron su linda opinión que siempre ayuda muchísimo a continuar escribiendo n.n

dragonadetinta96: ¡A TI TE ADORÉ DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO QUE LEÍSTE Y ME DEJASTE UN REVIEW! En serio, sonará exagerado de mi parte, pero eso no me interesa e.e ¡Gracias por todo! Espero leerte en más proyectos que tenga *-*

MadMariachi: Me encantó saber que leías mi Fanfic y que te gustaba tanto... Espero encontrarte después en otros proyectos, por cierto, el spamano ya está subido 1313 XD

Dazaru Kimchibun: Gracias por haber leído la historia, tus reviews siempre me animaron xD :3

GusGuschan: Sabes que te adoro, obaka-san :3 y que gracias a ti me dio por ponerle empeño a esta Historia, te daré un abrazo mañana cuando te vea :'D XDDDD

¡Gracias por todo su apoyo y respeto, y los espero en algún proyecto próximo!

Charlotte-senpai.


End file.
